Buka Puasa Bersama
by Yurisa Iru
Summary: Summarynya udah ada di dalam.. Selamat menikmati.. :D Udah,itu aja.. Cuman fanfic yang terinspirasi dari obrolan author sama temen author tentang 'Buka Puasa Bersama di Sekolah'.. Sedikit OC tanpa nama.. Status : COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : KnB yang nyiptain itu Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary : Bercerita tentang perencanaan acara 'buka puasa bersama'nya Kisedai sampai pelaksanaannya.**

**Note : Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika humor-nya kurang, atau cerita gak nyambung.. Maklum, baru pertama kali buat fanfic.. :3 **

**Warning-nya dua saja : Karakter OOC.. Interaksi dengan readers imajinasi Author..**

* * *

**Buka Puasa Bersama**

**# PROLOGUE**

Kamis, sore hari, cerah, gym sekolah Teikou...

"Perhatian, semuanya!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuuro, pada anak buahnya di Kiseki No Sedai.

Begitu mendengar 'perintah' dari sang kapten, kelima orang yang sedang berlatih sendiri-sendiri itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Tak sampai 5 detik, mereka sudah berdiri di hadapan Akashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang bersurai biru gelap, Aomine Daiki, langsung to the point.

"Begini, sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan kan?" Akashi malah balik nanya.

Kelima orang di depannya langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Lalu?" tanya Aomine lagi, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke belakang. (hayo,mau apa di belakang? :p)

"Jadi, aku ingin mengadakan acara buka puasa bersama anggota Kisedai di sini malam minggu besok," jawab Akashi langsung to the point juga.

Kelima orang di depan Akashi langsung membatu, tubuh mereka sudah jadi putih, dan nyawanya sudah pergi entah ke mana. Tunggu, tunggu, mereka belum mati kok, cuman kaget yang berlebihan doang.

Buka puasa bersama? Ulang kelima orang itu dalam hati. Entah ini cuman perasaan atau emang kenyataan, sepertinya kelima orang itu sangat ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar suatu rentetan kata yang berbunyi 'Buka puasa bersama' yang diucapkan Akashi.

Akashi yang biasanya bisa dengan cepat menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain, mendadak jadi bingung sendiri. Ini adalah kejadian langka di mana seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak sanggup menebak apa yang terjadi pada lima anak buahnya. Mungkin, karena jiwa mereka telah melayang ke langit ke delapan.. (loh? O.o)

Karena Akashi tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada kita semua tentang apa yang ada di pikiran para anak buahnya tersebut, lebih baik mari kita intip satu persatu…

_**Aomine's Inner**_

'What? Buka puasa bersama? Gue salah denger kan? Telinga gue pasti kemasukkan bola basket atau sesuatu jadi gue gak bisa ndengerin apa yang diucapin si gunting. Pasti, ya, PASTI! P-A-S-T-I!

Tapi, tapi, kalau yang gue denger barusan itu beneran, gimana nih? Kalau bener-bener kenyataan dan bener-bener dilakuin si gunting itu, gue bisa mati konyol nih… Masa' nanti di koran ada berita ''Seorang pemuda SMP dari SMP Teikou ditemukan meninggal di gym sekolahnya sebelum sempat mengikuti acara buka puasa bersama di sekolahnya''. Gue gak mau mati! Gue gak mau mati muda! Gue masih mau lihat Horikita Mai-chan!'

Ya, ampun Aomine, innermu bener-bener.. (-_-) Oke, mari kita lanjutkan..

_**Midorima's Inner**_

'Akashi gak salah bicara tuh? Apa tadi pas sahur dia salah makan? Bukan makanannya yang dimakan, tapi malah piringnya? Oke, itu udah ngawur, Shintarou. Gue harap ini cuman mimpi, ya PASTI MIMPI!

Seandainya ini kenyataan, gue harus ngehindar dari acara buka puasa bersama Akashi. Gue gak mau mati secepat ini. Gak mau! Apapun caranya gue harus gak ikut acara ini. Ya, apapun caranya bakal gue lakuin. Pokoknya, gue harus ngehindar dari acara itu! Gue gak mau mati sebelum gue lihat adik gue nikah!'

Midorima, Midorima… apa-apaan innermu itu!? (Readers : Kan lo yang buat! #nunjuk Author | Author : Hehe.. Iya juga ya.. #sok polos) Okeh, daripada kelamaan, mending lanjut…

_**Murasakibara's Inner**_

'Buka puasa bersama, artinya ada makanan gratis, banyak, dan enak. Oke, makanannya emang oke, tapi gue gak mau mati sebelum makan tuh makanan. Gue harus cari cara supaya gue bisa ngehindar dari neraka buatan Aka-chin, tapi gue tetep bisa nikmatin makanannya. Kalau perlu gue remas aja kepalanya. Gue emang takut sama guntingnya, tapi gue lebih takut kalau sampai gue gak makan lagi.

Pokoknya gue gak mau mati sebelum gue mengeliminasi semua jenis makanan yang ada di dunia ini!'

Oke, oke, Murasakibara… Saya ngerti, kok.. Pikiran anda pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari makanan, tapi harapan anda sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.. (==") Tetapi, saya acungi keempat jempol saya untuk keberanian anda! XD Sip, sip… Baiklah, kita lanjut lagi..

_**Kise's Inner**_

'Huuwwaa! Aku gak mau buka puasa sama Akashicchi! Aku gak mau masuk nerakanya Akashicchi! Mending aku buka puasa bareng Kurokocchi di ujung dunia daripada harus ikut acara buka puasa bersamanya Akashicchi!

Aku gak mau mati secepat ini! Aku masih mau meluk Kurokocchi sepuasnya! Aku harus cari cara buat bisa membatalkan rencara Akashicchi ini! Huuwwaaa!'

Kise, innermu nangis, tapi kok kenyataannya kamu gak nangis? (Kise : Kan yang nulis kayak gitu lo Author! | Author : *speechless*) Hah… Empat orang sudah menunjukkan innernya, mari kita tinjau inner dari orang terakhir, sekaligus orang terimut di Kisedai (kyaa~ XD)…

_**Kuroko's Inner**_

'Gawat, acara buka puasanya Akashi-kun pasti seperti tahun lalu! Aku harus cari alasan supaya gak ikut, apapun itu! Walau aku harus muntah-muntah sekalipun! Okeh, ini sangat tidak nyambung, Tetsuya.

Kalau rencanaku tidak berhasil, sepertinya aku hanya bisa akan menyiapkan kantong kresek 5 keranjang! Bisa dipastikan aku akan muntah-muntah hebat sebelum menyantap makanan buka puasanya Akashi-kun!'

Wah, wah, Kuro-chan, sifatmu berubah 360 derajat berbeda dari yang biasanya loh! (==") Gak perlu segitunya, kali'! Jangan pesimis dulu, Kuro-chan! Aku akan membantumu! Secara gitu, calon istrinya Kuroko Tetsuya! XD (Readers : *sweatdropped masal* | Momoi : Apa!? Jangan seenaknya ngrebut TETSU-KUN-KU, AUTHOR PAYAH! | Author : Te, tenang, Momoi-san.. A-aku cuman bercanda kok.. Hehehe.. #keringat dingin)

Nah, itulah inner dari anggota Kisedai minus Akashi. Intinya, mereka semua ketakutan. Memangnya, apa yang membuat kelima orang itu sangat ketakutan dengan 'buka puasa bersama' yang dikatakan Akashi tadi? Apakah Akashi pernah melakukan hal yang sama yang bisa membuat kelima anak buahnya hampir mati muda? Kalau penasaran, silakan nantikan di chapter depan! XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda, kok! Hehe.. sorry ya Minna-sama.. :) Penjelasannya ada di bawah…

_._

_._

_Flashback, setahun yang lalu, di bulan yang sama, bulan Ramadhan…_

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelum-sebelumnya, hari ini, Kisedai beserta manager mereka tentunya, sudah berada di gym sekolah mereka untuk melaksanakan acara 'Buka Puasa Bersama' yang diusulkan Akashi dan disetujui oleh yang lain. Tanpa mereka sadari, Akashi juga sudah merencanakan sebuah 'kejutan' yang akan membuat kelima anak buahnya serasa berada di 'surga'.

Baru pukul 1 siang, semua sudah berkumpul. Atas perintah Akashi tentunya. Momoi belum datang, karena dia dibebaskan untuk datang kapan saja. (wah,enak tuh jadi Momoi.. -_- #batin anggota Kisedai minus Akashi)

"Semua! Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian!"seru Akashi dengan senyuman yang…gimana bilangnya ya…em…menyeringai, tak lupa dia memegang gunting kesayangannya.

"Kejutan apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, sebenarnya dia ragu-ragu,tapi tertutup dengan sukses oleh ke-expresionless-nya (bener gak tulisannya? Author lupa). Dia merasa bahwa kejutan yang dikatakan Akashi ini akan berakibat buruk.

Seringai Akashi tambah lebar, membuat anggota Kisedai yang lain merinding.

"Karena sekarang masih jam 1 siang…" Akashi masih sempat-sempatnya memotong perkataannya di tengah suasana menegangkan ini. Kisedai lain menelan ludah masing-masing, walau gak bisa."…Aku akan mengadakan latihan 10 kali lipat dari yang biasanya, untuk menghabiskan waktu," lanjut Akashi.

Lanjutan perkataan Akashi barusan sukses membuat nyawa kelima Kisedai lain hampir melayang, walau latihannya belum mulai. Aomine berniat protes, tapi sebelum mengatakan apapun, Akashi sudah berkata,"Jika ada protes,maka akan kugandakan jadi 20 kali lipat," yang berhasil membuat nyali Aomine ciut.

'Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar iblis!' batin kelima anggota Kisedai lain dalam hati, tentu saja.

Dan latihan 'kejutan' Akashi pun anggota Kisedai dimulai. Semua anggota Kisedai sudah berada di tempat, melakukan latihan masing-masing sesuai perintah Akashi. Sebaiknya, tidak usah dijelaskan bagaimana jalan latihannya, karena terlalu sadis (Readers : Bilang aja, gak kuat+males ngetiknya kan, Author? | Author : Readers tahu aja.. :p)

Intinya, latihannya berjalan lancar, menurut Akashi. Mereka selesai latihan tepat 1 menit sebelum adzan Maghrib.

DUK!DUK! (suara bedug)

Tanda waktu untuk berbuka puasa telah terdengar. Akashi tersenyum senang,"Akhirnya sudah buka," gumamnya. Dia berdo'a, lalu mulai menyantap hidangan berbuka puasa yang sudah tersedia di sana bersama Momoi.

Lho, lho? Di mana Kisedai yang lain? Bukannya tadi masih ada?

Oh, ternyata…..

Kelima anggota Kisedai yang lain sudah pingsan satu menit yang lalu, akibat menjalani latihan 'kejutan' dari Akashi. Mereka dibiarkan tepar di sana oleh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, tidak apa-apa, nih, kalau mereka tidak dibangunkan?"tanya Momoi khawatir, lebih tepatnya khawatir pada Kuroko.

"Terserah, kalau kau mau bangunkan mereka, aku lelah," jawab Akashi santai, menyantap kolak pisangnya dengan gentle. (wow… kolak pisang.. \('Q'\) #Author ngiler)

Karena Momoi suda sangat khawatir dengan pacar-nya (baca : Kuroko), maka dia berinisiatif membangunkan mereka yang sedang pingsan di lantai gym itu. Tentu saja yang dibangunkan pertama kali adalah Kuroko, lalu Aomine, dan seterusnya…

Setelah semuanya bangun, mereka pun bersama-sama menyantap hidangan berbuka puasa mereka masing-masing, minus Kuroko. Dia sudah sangat mual, hanya dengan melihat berbagai macam makanan yang ada di depannya. Karena dia tidak segera makan, maka bagiannya diambil oleh Murasakibara.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui, esok harinya, Akashi dan Momoi, serta tim basket sekolah mereka, mendapat kabar bahwa Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Kuroko dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kelelahan yang amat sangat yang dialami oleh mereka berlima.

Momoi begitu mendengar berita itu, langsung pergi ke rumah sakit, bersama beberapa anggota tim basket lain, untuk menemani sang kekasih(baca : Kuroko). Sedangkan, Akashi hanya bersikap biasa, tidak ada rasa khawatir sedikitpun. Dia malah main shogi. (Ck,ck,ck… dasar Akashi.. -_- #diserempet gunting)

_Flashback end_

.

.

Begitulah, ceritanya. Karena itu, Kisedai -minus Akashi- sangat terkejut dengan ajakan buka puasa bersama dari sang kapten. Mereka masih trauma akibat kejadian itu, dan sekarang Akashi berusaha untuk mengulangnya lagi. Mereka harus mencari cara supaya bisa menghindar dari acara itu atau membuat Akashi membatalkan acara tersebut.

Bagaimana caranya ya? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya… Jaa ne.. XD #lambaikan kedua tangan

Nah,ini baru bersambung… :v

* * *

**Kritik, saran, dan sebagainya bisa ditulis di kolom Review.. Mohon, diberi.. Apapun bentuknya akan saya terima, karena saya masih newbie, maka saya mohon bimbingan dari author-author yang sudah pro..**

**Arigatou gozaimasu...**

**Salam,**

**Yurisa Iru**


	2. Chapter 1 : Penyusunan Rencana Part I

**Disclaimer : yang nyiptain KnB itu Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Summary : Bercerita tentang perencanaan acara 'buka puasa bersama'nya Kisedai sampai pelaksanaannya.**

**Note : Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika humor-nya kurang,atau cerita gak nyambung.. Maklum,baru pertama kali buat fanfic.. :3**

**Warning-nya dua saja : Karakter OOC.. Interaksi dengan readers imajinasi Author..**

* * *

**Buka Puasa Bersama**

**Chapter 1 : Penyusunan Rencana [Part I]**

**~Yurisa Iru~**

**.**

**.**

PRIITT! CKRIS! (suara peluit + suara gunting)

"Baiklah, semuanya. Latihan kita hari ini cukup sampai di sini dulu. Segera ganti baju, lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing," titah sang raja gunting-ralat-Akashi.

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise begitu mendengar titah itu langsung tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Kuroko, dia tersenyum dalam hati, tapi kenyataannya, dia cuman masang wajah datar.

Akashi sepertinya menyadari senyuman keempat anak buahnya, dia mulai curiga. Tapi, tidak dia katakan secara terang-terangan.

Setelah ganti baju dan sebagainya, Kisedai segera keluar dari tempat penyiksaan-maaf-latihan mereka. Akashi langsung pulang, karena sudah dijemput. Sedangkan yang lain, pergi menuju tempat yang paling mereka impikan saat ini, restoran Maji.

Tunggu, kenapa restoran Maji? Kenapa bukan menara Eiffel atau Candi Borobudur? Okeh, lupakan yang ini.

Ternyata, tujuan mereka ke restoran Maji bukan untuk sekedar membeli makanan untuk buka puasa. Mereka kesana sesuai rencara yang sudah mereka buat tadi saat jeda waktu istirahat setelah mendengar ajakan buka puasa bersama Akashi.

-Skip, di restoran Maji-

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat 'Batalkan Rencana Akashi' kita," ujar Kise. Di sampingnya ada Kuroko, di sebelah Kuroko adalah Aomine, di depan Aomine ada Midorima, dan di sebelah Midorima ada Murasakibara.

"….." Aomine diam, entah dia berpikir atau membayangkan Mai-chan.

"…" Midorima juga diam, sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang kebesaran itu.

"…" Murasakibara diam sekuat tenaga, karena dia sudah tidak tahan untuk makan. (Sabar, ya, Mura-chan.. bentar lagi buka kok.. :v)

"…" Kise ikut-ikutan diam karena teman-temannya diam.

"…." Kuroko seperti biasa hanya diam sambil membaca novel kesayangannya.

Intinya, mereka semua diam. Tidak ada yang bicara secara wajar. Laaammmaaa sekali mereka diam. Hingga pengunjung restoran yang lain sudah tidak tersisa, bahkan pelayan restoran sudah mulai merapikan meja dan kursi di sana.

Oh, ternyata restoran itu sudah mau tutup. Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka diam, hah!? #Author mulai frustasi, padahal yang bikin cerita itu Author sendiri

Jika jam dinding rusak di restoran itu kita perhatikan kembali kita akan tahu jawabannya.

Nah, tadi Kisedai minus Akashi datang sekitaran jam 4 sore. Sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Jadi, hitung sendiri sudah berapa jam mereka di sana. Karena Author sedang berbaik hati, maka akan saya beritahu.

MEREKA SUDAH DI SANA SELAMA 6 JAM PENUH TANPA ADA JEDA! #kelebayan Author muncul

"Maaf, mas. Restoran ini 5 menit lagi ditutup, tolong mas-mas pulang dulu," ujar seorang pelayan yang membuyarkan acara diam-diaman Kisedai itu.

Sontak kelima anggota Kisedai itu menolehkan kepala menuju tempat si pelayan tadi berdiri, dan memberi death glare gratis kepadanya. Bahkan, Kuroko yang expressionless pun ikut memberi death glare yang lebih menakutkan daripada gunting Akashi (lho? Apa hubungannya? -_-)

"M-m-ma-maaf, sa-saya c-cuman m-mau me-memberitahu k-kalau s-sebentar la-lagi re-restoran i-ini m-mau tu-tutup. Ja-jadi, se-sebaiknya m-mas-mas se-sekalian se-segera p-pulang ke r-rumah. La-lagipula se-sekarang s-sudah jam se-sepuluh," ujar si pelayan tadi lagi, kali ini nada bicara terdengar gugup, memang gugup malah, lebih tepatnya sangat,sangat,sangat gugup.

Mana ada orang yang gak takut kalau diberi death glare mematikan oleh 5 anggota Kisedai sekaligus. Istilah yang cocok mungkin adalah begini 'Jika sudah diberi death glare oleh Kisedai, maka hati-hatilah Anda, dalam hal apapun. Salah-salah, maka Anda akan mati dengan gunting menancap di tubuh anda'. Okeh, mungkin saat ini 'gunting' lupakan saja, karena Akashi sedang tidak ikut dalam adegan ini.

Setelah mendengar perkataan pelayan itu, Kisedai langsung menolehkan kepala mereka masing-masing ke jam dinding rusak di restoran itu. Mereka langsung membulatkan mata mereka meski gak bisa. Ya, mereka baru menyadari satu hal, yaitu…

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH 'ALADZIM! GUE BELUM MAKAN APAPUN!" teriak mereka bersama-sama, tentu saja minus Kuroko. Dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Well, bagi Kuroko, minum Vanilla Milkshake, yang diam-diam dia pesan dan minum pas waktu buka tadi, sudah cukup mengenyangkan. Ya, keempat teman Kuroko itu memang baru menyadari kalau mereka belum makan secuil pun sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

Tanpa basa-basi, keempat orang itu, karena Kuroko sudah kenyang, segera memesan makanan di restoran itu saat itu juga. Pelayan-pelayan di sana sudah akan memberi protes, tapi karena teringat dengan death glare anak-anak itu, mereka memilih diam.

1 jam kemudian….

"Fuah~ Akhirnya kenyang juga~," seru Aomine dengan kelebayannya.

Kini, Kisedai sudah keluar restoran Maji, karena diusir dengan kejamnya oleh seorang pelayan yang juga berstatus sebagai preman di dekat-dekat situ. Jadi, mau tidak mau, ya memang harus mau, Kisedai keluar dari restoran tersebut. Takut ceritanya, walau mereka lebih takut pada gunting-guntingnya Akashi.

"Ini gara-gara Kise kita semua jadi lupa waktu," ujar Midorima.

"Hee? Kenapa aku?" protes Kise.

"Karena tadi Kise-kun diam, makanya kami ikut diam. Kan yang punya ide ke restoran Maji itu Kise-kun. Jadi, yang harus menjelaskan rencananya itu adalah Kise-kun. Tapi, Kise-kun malah tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Menyebalkan, tahu!" jawab Kuroko, panjang nan lebar dan sedikit, ya sedikit, sediiikkiiiiitttt saja lho, mengeluarkan ekspresi kesalnya. Keempat temannya sontak melongo. Bahkan, Murasakibara yang sedang makan pun menumpahkan snacknya.

"Te-Tetsu, tumben kau bicara panjang lebar seperti itu," Aomine memberanikan diri untuk berkomentar, walau sedikit, sedikit lho, gugup.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Kuroko kelewat polos.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, sih. Yah, tapi kalau kau bicara seperti itu malah menakutkan tahu! Em.. Pokoknya, kalau bicara biasa saja, yang pendek-pendek saja kalimatnya, oke!?" sahut, bentak, jawab, seru, atau apalah sesuka Readers, pokoknya yang ngucapin kalimat ini tuh Aomine.

Kuroko yang polos, atau emang gak ngerti arti dari ucapan Aomine seketika menengok ke tiga orang yang lain. Terlihat olehnya bahwa tiga orang di samping Aomine menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan cepat, tapi anggukkannya gak banyak, cuman 3 kali doang.

"Ah, baiklah," Kuroko menyahut dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Bukan karena lehernya lagi sakit, lho! Tapi, karena dia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Aomine di atas.

Entah kenapa, keempat Kisedai, minus Kuroko tentu saja, menghela nafas lega. Lega kenapa? Lega karena Murasakibara gak ngamuk saat snacknya tumpah tadi? Oh, ternyata bukan, karena Murasakibara tampaknya tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun, sebab dia sadar, yang numpahin snacknya tadi adalah dia sendiri. Mana mungkin kan ngehajar diri sendiri? (-_-)

Jadi, mereka lega karena Kuroko ternyata mengerti arti ucapan Aomine yang pake bahasa mesin-ralat-amburadul itu. Dan juga karena Kuroko ternyata tidak dirasuki alias kesurupan tadi. Well, bagi Kisedai, kalau Kuroko bicara panjang nan lebar, dan juga sediiikkkiiiitttt ada ekspresi itu berarti yang bicara bukan Kuroko. Karena gak mungkin Kuroko bisa bicara kayak gitu.

Kisedai~, yang bicara tadi itu memang Kuroko, kok. Dia gak kesurupan atau apalah itu. Dia cuman kesal sama Kise, karena membuat dia gak bisa main dan ngikutin event di Els***d (game kesukaan Kuro-chan dan Author.. XD) tadi jam 5 sore. Akibatnya, dia sendiri gak sadar kalau dia tadi bicara sepanjang itu.

"Terus, kita harus gimana nih? Udah jam 11 lebih, masa' kita mau diskusi lagi?" tanya Kise, berhasil membuat kelegaan teman-temannya berubah menjadi kegalauan kembali.

"TENTU SAJA, TIDAK BODOH! KAN YANG NGEBUAT RAPAT KITA GAGAL TADI KAN LO!" seru sekaligus bentak Aomine dan Midorima. Murasakibara? Dia sedang meratapi nasib snacknya. Kalau Kuroko? Dia kembali membaca novelnya.

Kise menciut (loh? Kok bisa? Ya bisa-bisa aja, terserah saya yang nulis kan? :p). " Go-gomenasai," ucapnya, semakin mengecil. Semua orang di sana heran, bingung, takut, dan lain sebagainya memikirkan bagaimana caranya Kise bisa menciut. Tak lama, dia membesar kembali. (Author aja penasaran, gimana caranya Kise bisa mengecil, lalu membesar kembali.. -_-)

"Hah… Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kalau telat sahur kita bisa kelaparan besok," ujar Midorima, mencairkan suasana. (wuih, bahasanya.. :D)

"Mido-chin benar," ujar Murasakibara yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan ratap-meratapnya.

Ketiga Kisedai lainnya mengangguk 2 kali saja, membenarkan persetujuan Murasakibara.

Dan…. Pada akhirnya, rapat "Batalkan Rencana Akashi" itu pun berakhir dengan tidak adanya hasil sedebupun! Dasar, Kisedai tanpa Akashi emang payah, dan oh, tentu saja pengecualian untuk Kuro-chan tersayang~ XD #dihajar+dibungkus+dibuang ke laut terdekat

Hah… Sepertinya, rapat penyusunan rencana untuk membatalkan rencana Akashi kali ini gagal, lalu, gimana nasib Kisedai-anak buah Akashi itu? Mereka akan rapat lagi, menyusun rencana sendiri-sendiri, atau apa? Atau malah pasrah? Okeh, mereka belum mau menyerah, kok.. tenang aja, Readers sekalian.. :D

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise dan Kuroko segera mengumpulkan energy mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.37. Mereka gak mau telat sahur ceritanya.

"Oke, ayo kita pulang," ajak Aomine, mulai melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan.

Namun…

.

.

.

tidak jadi….

.

.

.

karena….

"Eh, itu apa?" ucapan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba membuat keempat temannya menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko.

Tepat di tempat yang ditunjuk Kuroko itu, ada selebat bayangan-yang sepertinya-seseorang di balik tembok sekitar 10 meter dari tempat mereka berlima berdiri, hanya menampilkan wajahnya dan sebagian tubuhnya, walau remang-remang.

"Eh, iya, ya.. Itu apaan ya?" gumam Kise.

"Itu orang apa hantu?" gumaman Aomine membuat teman-temannya merinding.

"Ahomine! Jangan menakut-menakuti kami, dong!" protes Midorima, yang dibalas dengan cekikikan mengejek dari Aomine.

Bayangan itu sepertinya sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh 'target'nya. "Sial," gumam bayangan itu pelan, sangat pelan. Lalu, di segera lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Wah, bayangan itu lari!" kali ini gumaman Murasakibara yang mengagetkan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh," gumam Kuroko. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sepertinya juga sependapat dengan Kuroko.

"Ayo kita ikuti!" seru Aomine, lebih tepatnya 'memerintah' teman-temannya untuk mengejar bayangan tadi.

Empat orang di belakang Aomine, yang tidak sadar bahwa Aomine telah 'memerintah' mereka, dengan patuh, mereka mengikuti Aomine mengejar bayangan itu.

Sampai ke dalam kegelapan di ujung jalan sana….

Tunggu, tunggu! Ini bukan cerita horror! Sungguh! I'm really sure! Ini cuman cerita humor yang gak jadi! (Readers : Gak usah bilang, kita-kita juga udah tahu, kok.. -_- | Author : Eh, tahu dari mana? :o | Readers : Kan udah dicantumin di kolom genre. Author gimana sih, masa' lupa!? #Readers mulai emosi | Author : Oke, oke.. Author tadi kena amnesia sementara, jujur lho.. :v #padahal bohong | Readers : Terserah kau saja.. ==" #frustasi | Author : *speechless* 'Hahahaha….! #tertawa-tawa gaje' dalam hati)

Okeh, 1 paragraf di atas adalah curahan hati Author, jadi lupakan saja.. :D #dilempari gunting Akashi

Jadi, bayangan itu apa? Kalau manusia, siapa? Dan dia mau apa? #Author mulai frustasi lagi

Okeh, kalian, dan juga saya, akan tahu jawabannya sesaat lagi… B)

Ehem, kembali ke Story..

.

.

.

.

**Eh, salah.. maksud saya bersambung.. Biar Readers sekalian penasaran dengan lanjutannya.. xixixixixi… XD**

**Jaa nee~ *tebar daun pisang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Balasan review**_

**Karena semua review berisi satu kritikan+saran yang sama, maka akan saya jawab dengan satu jawaban, yaitu :**

**Ya, saya juga sadar kalau tulisannya dempet-dempet, waktu saya baca (saya menjadi Reader). Padahal, waktu ngetik di Word, seingat saya sudah saya kasih spasi. Entah, kenapa waktu di-copas spasinya banyak yang ilang, semuanya malah.. Nah, saya harap di chapter 2 ini gak ada masalah, aman+tentram.. :D Oh, ya, yang Prologue juga udah saya perbaiki.. :)**

**Dan.. Makasih buat kritikan+sarannya, minna-sama.. :D**

**_Balasan Khusus_**** Saya jawab dan saya pisah-pisahkan antara jawaban satu pertanyaan dengan jawaban lainnya.. daripada gak maksud, mending langsung lihat saja.. :D**

**Retatsu Namikaze :**

**Salam kenal kembali, Nami-san.. :D  
Saya, mau kok.. Pokoknya, Author yang sudah ada di situs ini saya anggap udah pro.. :D  
Adiknya Midorin? Wah, saya baru tahu~ XD  
Dan.. Terima kasih buat ucapan selamat datangnya.. ^^  
Nih, chapter 2 udah update~**

**Hikari Chrysant :**

**Wkwkwkwk.. makasih pujaan-eh-pujiannya, mbakbro.. XD  
Iya, YANG NGANGGEP MOMOI+KUROKO PACARAN ITU CUMAN MOMOI, JADI, MEREKA GAK BENERAN PACARAN… LAGIPULA, KURO-CHAN ITU MILIKKU! XD #teriak pake speaker sekolah Hm.. Mungkin, Akashi memang saudara jauuuuhhh dari tokoh bernama gak jelas itu.. #maaf, Hajime Isayama-sensei, kalau saya menyinggung Anda.. -.- Eh, seiyuu-nya sama ya? Wah, aku gak tahu.. :p  
Hee, berbakat? Jadi, ge-er, nih.. XD #okeh,lupakan  
Jika Anda bersedia jadi tukang neliti, saya persilakan, tapi gak ada bayarannya, loh.. :p  
Hai', I'll keep writing for you-false-for you all.. :) | Mata ashita ne.. XD**

**UseMyImagination :**

**Okeh, akan saya buat kejutan-kejutannya… Tapi, saya gak tahu bakal bikin shock apa nggak.. :D Sayangnya, saya gak tahu *apa yang anda maksud*.. -_- kasih tahu,dong.. : hehehe..  
Bye bye too.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja… Karena saya sudah capek ngetiknya.. haaah… \(-o-)/**

**Kritik, saran, dan sebagainya bisa ditulis di kolom review.. Mohon diberi.. Apapun bentuknya akan saya terima, karena saya masih newbie, maka saya mohon bimbingan dari author-author yang sudah pro (semua author yang baca ini, dan Readers sekalian.. #apa bedanya? -_- baiklah, yang ini abaikan saja)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Salam,**

**Yurisa Iru**


	3. Chapter 2: Penyusunan Rencana Part II

**Disclaimer: Yang menciptakan KnB adalah Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Summary: Masih sama seperti chapter2 sebelumnya… :p #plakked | Lagi males ngetik… :D**

**Note : Sebenernya mau update 2 hari sekali, tapi berhubung masa berlaku modem saya habis dan laptop agak error, jadi baru bisa update sekarang.. maaf, minna-san.. -_-**

**Warning : karakter OOC, interaksi dengan Readers imajinasi Author, sedikit adegan romance gak jadi**

**Buka Puasa Bersama**

**Chapter 2 : Penyusunan Rencana [Part II]**

**~Yurisa Iru~**

**.**

**.**

"Woi! Tunggu!" seru Aomine, ia masih berlari dengan lebaynya diikuti Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise yang juga sama lebaynya—serta Kuroko yang hanya berjalan santai.

"Cih, ngapain sih mereka pake ngejar gue segala," umpat orang yang sedang dikejar Kisedai itu.

Tak lama, orang itu melihat perempatan yang sangat gelap, karena tidak ada lampu atau kebakaran di sana. Intinya, tidak ada cahayanya.

"Gue kecoh aja mereka," gumam orang itu. Dia pun segera masuk ke perempatan itu, lalu menghilang tanpa jejak dan tanpa suara.

"Woi! Hantu!" seru Aomine, yang langsung diberi jitakan gratis oleh Midorima.

"Ahomine! Udah gue bilang jangan nyebut-nyebut 'hantu'!" seru Midorima yang tak mau kalah dengan Aomine.

"Urusai! Suka-suka gue mau ngomong apa kan!?" balas Aomine. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu langsung ditendang sampai jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya ke depan sejauh lima meter. Siapa orang yang berani menendangnya? Midorima? Oh, salah. Ternyata, yang menendang Aomine adalah Kise. Kenapa? Kalau ingin tahu, silakan lihat percakapan di bawah ini…

"AHOMINE_CCHI_! BERHENTI NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!" teriak Kise dengan keras dan cempreng, sampai membuat Kuroko yang tertinggal sejauh 500 meter bisa mendengarnya.

"Gah! Bisa gak sih, ngomongnya gak usah pake nendang-nendang gue segala!" balas Aomine yang sudah bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya.

"Salah Ahomine_cchi_ sendiri, ngapain nyebut-nyebut hantu terus, hah!?" Kise tidak mau kalah.

"Apa!? Salah gue? Enak aja, salah lo sendiri! Ngapain juga takut sama hantu!?" balas Aomine keras kepala.

"Kalau Ahomine_cchi_ udah tahu, ngapain nyebut-nyebut segala!" Kise yang semakin tidak mau kalah mulai berjalan mendekati Aomine.

"Kan gue yang punya mulut! Suka-suka gue dong, mau ngomong apaan!" seru Aomine, berjalan mendekati Kise.

Aomine dan Kise pun berhenti ketika jarak antara mereka berdua hanya tinggal 10 centi, kepala mereka mendekat, dahi mereka menempel, lalu muncul petir mini dari kedua mata mereka.  
(**Author** : Kyaaa~ XD Author mulai membayangkan yang 'tidak-tidak'... if you know what I mean… :p | **Readers** : Woi! Inget GENRE! Dan jangan lupa RATING! #teriak di telinga Author pake speaker | **Author** : Iya, iya.. Masih inget kok.. #nutup telinga)

"Sudah, jangan berkelahi. Nanti telat sahur, lho," Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenali oleh dua insan yang sedang berdekatan ini.  
(**Author** : Cie...Cie…Kyaa~ XD #fangirling | **Readers** : Udah dibilangin inget GENRE sama RATING! Tetep aja ngotot.. -_- #frustasi | **Author** : Khekhekhe.. BD #tertawa ala salah satu karakter dari fandom sebelah)

Aomine dan Kise seketika menjauhkan kepala mereka. Dan, apa yang mereka lihat adalah—

…Kuroko sudah berdiri di antara mereka… Saya ulangi, KUROKO SUDAH BERDIRI DI DEPAN MEREKA, di antara Aomine dan Kise yang sedang, ehem, berdekatan.

Lho? Tunggu, gimana caranya Kuro-_chan_ berdiri di situ, kan jaraknya cuman 10 centi tadi…

"Te-Tetsu…"gumam Aomine.

"Ku-Kurokoc_chi_…" Kise megap-megap.

3 ¼

3 1/5

3, 10

3

2 ¾

2, 5

2 1/3

2

1, 75

1 1/2

1 1/6

1

—lama banget.

"Gyaaa! / Aaaakkkhh!" teriak Aomine dan Kise secara bersamaan, "Sejak kapan kau di situ!?"

"Hm? Dari tadi, kok. Waktu Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ dekat-dekatan," jawab Kuroko polos, sepolos hatimu…  
(Hehehe…Author mulai ngegombal, bukan gombal yang buat nge-pel, lho.. :v Okeh, lupakan saja… | **Readers** : Inget GENRE RATING WOI! #ngelempari Author dengan sandal jepit | **Author** : … #kabur)

"Gak ngagetin orang bisa gak sih!?" bentak Aomine yang masih emosi.

"Kurokoc_chi_… Jangan ngagetin kayak gitu dong," ujar Kise lembut, selembut bibirnya Kuroko.  
(What the? Sadar Author, sadar… Ini masih bulan puasa… -_- #ngacak rambut sendiri. Apa lagi ini!? #Author mulai frustasi, again..)

"Aomine-_kun_, sayangnya aku tidak bisa," balas Kuroko datar.

"Argh! Sudahlah!" Aomine ngacak rambutnya sendiri, pertanda dia frustasi, persis seperti Authot saat ini…

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang kita kejar tadi mana?" tanya Midorima.

Aomine dan Kise celingak-celinguk, mencari orang yang mereka kejar tadi. Kuroko ngapain? Dia sedang membersihkan bekas 'hujan lokal' yang dia terima dari Aomine dan Kise tadi pake saputangan gambar es krim vanilla.  
(**Author** : Iiiihh… Aomine dan Kise jorok, ah! | **Aomine dan Kise** : What the! Yang nulis kan lo Author! | **Author** : Huahahahaha…. #tertawa-tawa gaje)

"Udah hilang di perempatan situ," ucap Murasakibara yang dari tadi diem aja, antara masih memikirkan nasib snacknya tadi atau menikmati acara adu mulut Aomine dan Kise, Author gak tahu. Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu menunjuk perempatan tempat orang misterius tadi hilang.

"Yah, kalau udah ilang, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau gitu, pulang aja," ujar Aomine.

"Bener, lagian sekarang udah malem banget. Sekarang jam berapa sih?" sahut dan tanya Kise.

"Sekarang udah jam 1 pagi," jawab Midorima, kebetulan _lucky item_-nya hari ini jam tangan warna hijau, jadi dia bawa jam.

"UAPAAA!" teriak Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara bersamaan, tepat di telinga Midorima, yang sukses membuat Midorima tuli mendadak.

Sontak, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan Midorima dan Kuroko yang masih asyik bengong dengan aksi tiba-tiba ketiga teman mereka.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ajak Midorima. Begitu sadar kalau ucapannya mengandung 'sesuatu', dia segera menambahkan, "Bu-bukan berarti aku memintamu menemaniku pulang," dengan wajah yang agak memerah, _tsundere_-nya kambuh.  
(**Author** : Kyaa~! Lanjutin Midorin! XD | **Readers** : Nih, Author bener-bener.. -_-)

"Hai, Midorima-_kun_. Aku mau, kok, menemanimu," sahut Kuroko, sambil sedikit—sedikiiiittt lho, ingat hanya **sedikit**, tersenyum lembut. Wajah Midorima semakin merah, entah malu karena ke-_tsundere_-annya diketahui Kuroko atau karena melihat senyum samar Kuroko tadi.  
(**Author** : Cie.. Cie.. Midorin, ganbatte! XD | **Readers** : Stop it, Author payah! Salah pairing—sepertinya—lo! #menghajar lalu membungkus Author ke dalam karung beras)

Walau begitu, Midorima membiarkan Kuroko berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama meski tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

**-Esok paginya-**

Hari ini libur, tapi Akashi tetap menyuruh anak buahnya untuk datang ke _gym_ sekolah. Katanya, setiap detik yang kita lewati bisa terbuang percuma jika tidak digunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Meski terdengar agak gimana gitu, tapi perkataan Akashi itu ada benarnya juga.  
(**Readers** : Ternyata lo bisa juga bikin kata-kata bijak. -_- | **Author** : Wahahaha…! Jadi, ge-er nih.. :D #muncul dari dalam karung beras | **Readers** : *speechless*)

Sekarang masih jam 7 pagi waktu setempat, sedangkan kata Akashi latihannya dimulai jam 10 pagi. Jadi, karena Akashi—yang sudah diperhitungkan belum datang, maklum dia sukanya tepat waktu, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, maka Kisedai lain memutuskan untuk rapat lagi.

Rapat apa? Kalau gak tahu, berarti kalian belum lihat chapter sebelumnya…

"Oke, kita langsung mulai saja rapatnya," ujar Kise, pemuda ceria itu berdiri menumpu di sebuah meja yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di ruang ganti itu. Sedangkan, keempat temannya yang lain sudah duduk mengitari meja berbentuk lingkaran tersebut.

"Kali ini tidak boleh gagal," sahut Midorima, sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sejak tadi melorot terus.

"Kalau gagal awas saja, Kise," ancam Aomine, memandang Kise dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Akan kuhancurkan kepalamu," Murasakibara ikut-ikutan mengancam Kise.

"_Ganbatte_, Kise-_kun_," hanya Kuroko yang mau memberi semangat kepada Kise, membuat Kise ingin memeluk Kuroko sekarang juga.  
(**Author** : Inget, ini masih bulan puasa, Kise! -_- | **Kise** : Akan kutahan nafsu—eh, keinginanku ini! Bersabarlah Kise Ryota! #teriak-teriak gak jelas)

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah menyusun rencana kecil dan agak ngawur ini," balas Kise yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada—dengan sok keren. Padahal di dalam hati, ia takut sekali akan di-anu Aomine dan Murasakibara—entahlah diapakan. Lalu, model tenar tersebut menyodorkan beberapa kertas HVS yang telah digambari dan ditulisi sesuatu yang cukup mencurigakan.

Melihat kertas-kertas aneh itu, keempat Kisedai lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_—bahkan Author saja _sweatdrop_ waktu ngetik adegan ini.

"Oh, ya. Sebelum dimulai aku mau tanya pendapat kalian," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Kuroko, teman-temannya langsung merinding, takut kalau sekarang ini Kuroko sedang kesurupan. Kuroko kelihatannya mengerti dengan perasaan teman-temannya itu, karena itu dia menambahkan, "Aku gak kesurupan kok." Seketika teman-temanya menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Tentang bayangan yang kita kejar kemarin…" Kuroko masih sempat-sempatnya berdehem, "Apa pendapat kalian jika bayangan itu Akashi?"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik kemudian…

"HAHAHAHA!" Kisedai minus Kuroko dan Akashi—yang tidak ada di TKP—langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kuroko tersinggung, dia memasang wajah cemberut yang hanya akan terlihat di musim-musim tertentu saja.  
(**Readers** : Emang Kuroko itu bunga? -_- | **Author** : Iya~ Dia adalah bunga hatiku.. XD | **Readers** : *sweatdropped*)

Melihat ekspresi Kuroko tersebut, Kisedai langsung menghentikan tawa mereka. Takut, kalau ternyata Kuroko memang kesurupan.  
(**Author** : Ini masih pagi lho! Mana ada arwah gentayangan di jam-jam segini.. -_- | **Readers** : Kan lo sendiri yang ngetik.. -_- | **Author** : Lalalala…. #pura-pura gak denger)

"Haha…Maaf, Tetsu. Bukannya kami mau menyindirmu, hanya saja…hanya saja… Hahaha!" Aomine yang berusaha menjelaskan malah ketawa lagi.

"Hanya saja, perkataanmu itu kurang masuk akal," sambung Midorima, dia sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Kurang masuk akal bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya plus desak Kuroko, dia masih memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Akashi itu bukan orang yang mau repot-repot mengikuti kita hanya karena curiga, Kuroko. Kalau Akashi menyuruh orang sih, itu baru wajar," terang Midorima sok pinter.

"Hm, menurutku juga begitu, sih," meski agak gak maksud, Kuroko membenarkan penjelasan Midorima.

Suasana canggung dimulai…Semua orang diam…Author ikutan diam…

Krik…Krik…

Meow...

Bruk! Nah, lho…Ini suara apaan? Oh, ternyata ini suara Author yang jatuh dari kursi karena ketiduran. Okeh, lupakan yang ini…

"Ka-kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan dulu bagaimana rencanaku," ujar Kise memecah suasana canggung itu.

Teman-temannya iya-iya aja.

**Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya rumah Akashi…**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi pada seseorang yang sedang berlutut ala ksatria di depannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya hanya bisa merangkum informasi yang Anda beri kemarin. Saya kurang referensi," jawab orang yang ada di depan Akashi tersebut, dia mengenakan pakaian yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya saja ditutupi, hanya menampilkan matanya saja.

"Dasar payah," gumam Akashi, melayangkan gunting yang ia ambil dari bak sampah—maksudnya, dari meja di sampingnya hingga menyerempet lengan orang di depannya itu.

"_Go-gomenasai_! Ta-tapi, Tuan, ingat ini masih bulan puasa, bulan kesabaran, jadi gak boleh marah-marah…kan?" sahut orang itu takut-takut, karena emoh terserempet gunting lagi.

Akashi memberi _death glare_ terbaiknya, tapi langsung dihilangkannya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari orang di depannya itu.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi," ujarnya kemudian.

"Alhamdulillah, gue bisa mencegah si raja gunting itu marah-marah, itu artinya gue bakal dapat pahala lebih nih," gumam orang di depan Akashi, sepelan mungkin agar tidak didengar Akashi. Tapi, sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul, Akashi mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Kupotong gajimu," gumam Akashi. "Eh?" orang ngenes korban gunting Akashi itu tampak kaget.

"Kuulangi, KUPOTONG GAJIMU!" seru Akashi, aura kemarahan sudah tampak mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ba-baik! Saya mengerti!" Setelah bulu kuduknya sempat berdisko, orang itu segera pergi dari hadapan si raja gunting.

"Cih, dasar," umpat Akashi, begitu orang di depannya tadi sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Akashi lalu membaca kertas yang diberikan orang tadi. "Mereka berencana membuatku membatalkan acara buka puasa besok Sabtu, ya?" bacanya. Dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Hm, sepertinya puasa tahun ini bisa jadi lebih menarik," gumamnya, menyeringai senang, atau malah marah? Author gak tahu pasti.

**Kembali ke Kisedai, yang tentunya minus Akashi…**

"Jadi, begitulah. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" ujar Kise riang, sepertinya dia telah selesai menjelaskan rencana ngawurnya pada teman-temannya.

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko berpandangan sejenak. Sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk menyetujui rencana ngawur Kise itu.

Akhirnya, Aomine menjawab,"Baiklah, karena kami tidak punya ide sama sekali, jadi kami **terpaksa** menyetujui rencana ngawurmu itu," dengan penekanan di kata 'terpaksa'.

"Yeey!" seru Kise kegirangan, walau agak sedih juga mendengar penekanan pada kata 'terpaksa'.

Teman-temannya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, melihat kelakuan kekanakan Kise.

Maka, sambil menunggu kedatangan Akashi, Kisedai mulai menjalankan rencana Kise yang bisa terbilang sangat ngawur. Sebenarnya, mereka ingin tidak menyetujui rencana Kise, tapi mengingat kalau Kise gampang nangis, jadi mereka terpaksa menyetujui dengan tanda kutip.

Memangnya rencana Kise itu apaan sih, kok sampe dibilang ngawur? Penasaran? Silakan baca di bawah ini…

.

.

.

Ah, maaf, maksud saya bersambung, silakan nantikan di chapter depan! XD

Jaa ne~ XD #tebar rambutan, walau sekarang bukan musim rambutan.. :p

_Balas Review_

Hikari Chrysant :

Makacih sarannya, mbak Hika.. :D udah bisa kok..  
Aku sendiri juga gak tahu, mereka kok bisa tahan di sana sampai 6 jam.. -_-  
E-mail'mu yang apa? aku lupa.. -_-  
kapan-kapan aja deh, pake jasamu.. :D  
See you too.. ;)

Wookie :

Saya sendiri juga tahu, Akashi kok masih seger sehabis njalanin latihan 'neraka'-nya.. mungkin karena dia cakranya banyak, jadi gak gampang capek.. :D #salah fandom, woi! *ditampar  
Yang ngintip Akashi? Hm, gimana ya? (-w-)  
Silakan cari tahu sendiri, alias baca sendiri kelanjutannya.. :D  
Kebenaran akan segera terungkap.. XD #dor  
Gore? Sayangnya di sini gak ada gore, tapi adanya kekerasan.. XD #plak ..maaf ya.. :3  
Makasih review-nya lho.. :D

.

.

Kayaknya sampe sini dulu, author mau lanjutin dulu ngetik chapter selanjutnya.. :D

Kritik, saran dan sebagainya bisa ditulis di kolom Review.. :3

Arigatou gozaimasu..

Salam,

Yurisa Iru


	4. Chapter 3 : Let's Do It

**Disclaimer dsb. masih sama seperti di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Note : maaf kalau lama update, selain gak ada waktu, modem saya rada-rada error, sempetnya baru sekarang...  
balasan review akan digabung di chapter terakhir**

* * *

**Buka Puasa Bersama**

**Chapter 3 : Let's Do It**

**.**

**.**

_**Plan A : Batalkan Pesanan Akashi**_

Saat ini, Kisedai yang pasti minus Akashi sedang berjalan di trotoar, kalau berjalan di jalan raya, nanti bisa ketabrak mobil atau motor atau bahkan truk.

"Nah, kita sampai," kata Kise begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah 'Warung Unlimited'. 'Nama warungnya sugoi banget,' batin Kisedai sambil sweatdropped.

Mereka pun masuk ke warung tersebut. Oh, ya, warung itu adalah warung tempat di mana Akashi memesan makanan untuk buka puasa bersama besok Sabtu. Dari mana mereka tahu? Tentu saja tanya Momoi, lewat jasa Kuroko.

"Permisi, mbak," sapa Kise pada salah satu pelayan warung yang ternyata suasananya sangat futuristic itu. Bagian dalam warung itu seperti bagian dalam sebuah pesawat luar angkasa, bahkan Kisedai sempat kepikiran kalau tempat ini adalah warung milik alien. Memang, sangat ngawur sekali mereka ini.

"I-iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, mas?" balas pelayan yang disapa cowok kuning tadi, terlihat segaris warna pink di pipinya, mungkin efek dari senyuman manis Kise yang bisa membuat cewek-cewek –yang nge-fans dia- langsung pingsan karena anemia.

"Begini, mbak. Kami ini adalah teman-teman Akashi Seijuuro, yang memesan makanan di warung ini untuk buka puasa hari Sabtu besok," Kise berdehem dulu," Nah, kedatangan kami ke sini adalah untuk mewakili Akashicci untuk membatalkan pesanannya itu."

Pelayan itu terdiam. Tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Anu, mbak?" panggil Kise, melambaikan tangannya di depan pelayan itu.

Akhirnya pelayan itu tersadar,"A-ah, ya. Apa yang Anda katakan tadi?"

Sumpah, nih pelayan langsung bikin Kisedai jatuh dengan tidak elitnya seketika itu juga.

"Mbak, sebenernya mbak itu tadi denger gak sih saya bilang apaan?" tanya Kise agak emosi.

"Ma-maaf, tadi saya agak melamun, jadi-," pelayan itu tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Kenapa? Karena Kisedai lain di belakang si ahli copycat itu sudah memberi death glare paling mengerikan.

"Hah.. Saya ngerti kok, mbak. Jadi, gini, kami ke sini mau membatalkan pesanannya Akashi Seijuuro," ujar Kise, menatap sang pelayan dengan tatapan intens. Seketika, sang pelayan itu jatuh pingsan.

Kisedai langsung sweatdropped.

"Oi, Kise. Sepertinya kau jangan keluarkan aura 'model'-mu di sini," nasihat Aomine, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise.

"Hai," Kise pun langsung merana.

"Eh? Kok, bisa pingsan?" seru seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah pintu di belakang pelayang yang pingsan tadi. Dia menoleh ke arah cowok-cowok beda warna rambut yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya, walau gak ada paku.

"Ada apa ya, mas?" tanya wanita itu. Dia memandang datar pada Kisedai, sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh oleh aura 'model' Kise, atau Kise sudah menghilangkan aura-nya itu? Author gak tahu yang mana yang bener.

"Gini, mbak. Kami ke sini mau membatalkan pesanannya Akashi Seijuuro," jawab Kise, dia sudah puas merana rupanya.

Si wanita paruh baya berambut coklat bergelombang itu menghela napas sejenak, kemudian berkata,"Maaf, pesanan yang sudah tinggal 1 hari lagi diambil tidak bisa dibatalkan," dengan tatapan dan nada yang sangat sadis.

"Ano, tidak bisakah dibuat pengecualian untuk kali ini?" tanya Kise, wajahnya sama dengan Kisedai lain, sweatdropped.

"Tidak bisa," wanita itu memandang Kisedai dengan tatapan membunuh,"Sekali saya bilang tidak, tetap tidak. Dan kalau urusan kalian di sini hanya itu, silakan pergi dari sini."

"Tapi–," Kise hendak memprotes, tapi langsung dipotong wanita bertampang sadis itu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pergi dari sini atau kubunuh kalian!" seru pelayan wanita sadis itu, mengacungkan sebuah pisau dapur yang entah dia ambil dari mana.

Sontak, Kisedai langsung ngacir dari tempatnya dan langsung hilang bagai ditelan titan dari fandom sebelah.

Wanita bersurai coklat itu terdiam, lalu menyeringai,"Hahaha…! Tidak sia-sia juga aku membeli coklat berbentuk pisau ini," menatap pisau alias coklat yang dipegangnya sambil tertawa-tawa nista.

Kembali ke Kisedai yang tanpa Akashi..

"Hh.. Hh.. Yang tadi itu bener-bener nakutin," ucap Kise di sela-sela dia mengambil napas.

Temen-temennya cuman ngangguk-ngangguk membenarkan.

Saat ini Kisedai sudah ada di depan sebuah taman 1 kilometer dari Warung Unlimited.

"Jadi, rencana yang ini gagal nih?" tanya Aomine, dia masih agak ngos-ngosan.

"Iya," jawab Midorima disertai anggukan.

"….." Murasakibara cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

"…" Kuroko sudah pingsan di tempat.

Dan 20 menit berlalu untuk membangunkan Kuroko Tetsuya tercinta. Dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut sampai kasar, memberikan wangi-wangian agar dia cepat bangun, bahkan ada yang sampai ingin memberikan Kuroko napas buatan. Siapa yang berniat kayak gitu? Gak tahu, tapi kelihatannya mereka semua kepingin. (Author : Woi! Bulan Puasa, woi! | Kisedai : Makanya jangan ngetik begituan! | Author : … #pasang headset, ndengerin music)

Setelah Kuroko bangun….

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja ke Plan B!" seru Kise dengan semangat kemerdekaan. Maklum, bentar lagi HUT Negara kita (gak ada hubungannya.. #plak)

"Pastikan yang ini tidak akan gagal," kata Aomine mengintimisadi Kise dengan tatapan membunuh plus background hitam di belakangnya.

Murasakibara dan Midorima pun sama keadaannya dengan Aomine. Kalau Kuroko biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

_**Plan B : Curi semua bahan-bahan dan alat-alat untuk memasak di Warung Unlimited**_

"Aominecchi, jangan dorong-dorong," bisik seseorang bersurai kuning.

"Berisik, jangan salahin gue, salahin si mata empat yang di belakang ini, nih," balas yang lain yang bersurai biru gelap.

"Ahomine! Berani-beraninya lo nyalahin gue, salahkan saja Murasakibara yang dari tadi dorong-dorong gue terus," balas yang lain lagi, yang bersurai hijau.

"Mido-chin, maaf," sahut orang yang di belakang si hijau, yang bersurai ungu.

"Teman-teman, cepatlah," ujar yang terakhir, bersurai biru muda.

Tunggu, ini ngapain pada bisik-bisik? Lagi melakukan 'sesuatu' atau apa? Penasaran? Lihat di bawah ini…

.

.

Saat ini, Kisedai sedang mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang Warung Unlimited. Mereka ini sedang menjalankan Plan B Kise, yaitu…

Flasback, saat Kise sedang menjelaskan rencananya…

"Mengambil bahan-bahan dan alat-alat untuk memasak?" tanya Midorima.

"Sumpah, yakin lo?" seru Aomine dengan ekspresi yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"He-eh! Kalau nih warung gak punya bahan-bahan dan alat-alat kan berarti mereka gak bakalan bisa masak," balas Kise, dengan mata berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang ngusulin temennya buat ngerjain tetangga.

"Tapi, itu namanya mencuri, tindakan tidak terpuji, Kise-kun," Kuroko sekarang mirip seorang kakak yang lagi nasihatin adiknya yang nakal.

"Kuro-chin benar," Murasakibara cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang, sepertinya dia bingung mau bilang apa.

"Tapi, kalian gak punya ide lain selain ini kan?" bentak Kise dengan menggebrak meja, dia sudah mulai emosi.

"I-iya, sih," Aomine sampai sweatdropped.

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak ada pilihan selain menerima rencana ini kan?" bentak Kise lagi, hampir mengangkat meja di depannya, tapi langsung dicegah Kuroko.

"Benar," Midorima sudah pasrah, gak kuat ngadepin sikap kerasnya Kise (emang Kise itu batu ya? #dibuang), plus takut kalau nanti marah-marah pahala puasanya berkurang.

"Berarti kalian setuju kan?" bentak Kise, memasang senyum puas ala pegawai kantoran yang maksa atasannya untuk ngasih THR.

Mau tak mau, alias terpaksa mau, Kisedai lain mengangguk, tanda mereka setuju.

Flashback end..

Kembali ke kegiatan mengendap-endapnya Kisedai…

Cklek!

Pintu belakang dari Warung Unlimited telah dibuka dengan sukses aman sentosa oleh Kise. "Yosh," gumam Kise puas. Model berambut kuning ini pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang diyakini sebagai dapur.

Dilihatnya di ruangan itu tidak ada orang, ia pun menoleh ke keempat temannya seraya membuat gesture 'Aman' dengan tangannya. Empat orang lain di belakangnya mengangguk kecil, kemudian ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Aominecchi, kau urus yang di sana. Midorimacchi, kau yang di sana. Murasakibaracchi, ambil yang di pojokkan sana. Kurokocchi, ambil yang ada di lemari itu. Dan aku akan mengambil yang ada di meja itu," bisik Kise, menunjuk tempat-tempat di mana barang-barang yang mereka incar berada.

Kisedai lain –yang tanpa sadar – diperintah Kise hanya mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

Kriet… (bunyi pintu rusak)

"Hah… Kenapa harus kita yang memasak untuk pesanan orang gak jelas itu sih?" gerutu seorang wanita, yang baru saja melangkah memasuki ruangan di mana Kisedai saat berada.

"Iya, padahal gue hari ini lagi puasa, udah capek bang –," wanita yang satu lagi, menanggapi gerutuan temannya, tapi kalimatnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?" wanita pertama menoleh ke temannya. Temannya speechless hanya mampu mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk ke depan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Mereka –siapa?" tanyannya. Wanita pertama ikut melihat ke depan, seketika dia speechless.

Orang-orang yang sudah ada di ruangan –dapur – itu seketika menengok ke arah 2 wanita berpakaian pelayan nyentrik yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

"A-ano," Kise hendak bicara, tapi berhenti di awal-awalnya. Semuanya yang ada di situ ikut diam.

1 detik

1.57 detik

2.33 detik

2.5 detik

3.4 detik

–dan seterusnya, pokoknya beberapa detik kemudian….

"Kyaaa! Kalian siapa!? Maling!?" seru salah satu pelayan wanita pertama –yang rambutnya pendek sebahu.

"Mau apa kalian di sini!? Mau maling apaan!?" seru yang satu lagi –yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda (bukan hewan) ke belakang (masa' ke depan? ).

"Bu-bukan, kami bukan maling," balas Kise gelagapan.

"Kalau bukan maling, terus apaan? Ngapain kalian bawa-bawa bahan makanan dan alat-alat memasak di sini!?" seru pelayan pertama, dia sudah mengangkat kursi terdekat ke atas tinggi-tinggi, tapi gak tinggi banget.

"Ka-kami cuman mau meminjam. Ya, hanya meminjam, ya kan teman-teman?" cowok kuning itu menoleh bergantian ke teman-temannya meminta secercah harapan bantuan.

Sayangnya, Kisedai malah diem aja. Aomine malah memberi tatapan 'Jangan libatkan gue'.Kalau Midorima tatapannya 'Ini semua salah lo, jadi tanggung sendiri'. Murasakibara cuman menguap, entah ngantuk atau kekurangan oksigen. Kuroko cuman menatap Kise datar.

Kise semakin gelagapan, kecewa, sedih, dan semacamnya, karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang mau membantu.

"Jadi, kalian ini emang maling kan!?" pelayan kedua tampaknya tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia sudah mengangkat meja terdekat ke atas gak terlalu tinggi –mungkin berat.

"Yah, gimana ya. Dibilang maling, bukan. Dibilang bukan maling juga bukan. Hehehe…" sahut Kise, berjalan mendekati pintu masuk Kisedai tadi sambil berbisik, "Begitu kubuka pintunya kita semua langsung pergi dari sini," pada teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya cengo.

Empat cowok beda tinggi itu hanya memberi respon dengan sebuah anggukan yang disertai tegukan ludah masing-masing, sama nervous-nya dengan Kise saat ini.

"Jawab yang bener, bocah sialan!" seru wanita yang ngangkat kursi, hawa-hawa horror sudah menguar dari tubuhnya.

Cklek!

Kise berhasil membuka sedikit pintu di belakangnya. Kisedai yang mendadak pendengarannya jadi setajam— apaan ya, gak tahu— sontak bersiap-siap dalam posisi hendak berlari.

"Gak mau jawab rupanya," ujar wanita yang megang meja sambil memasang serangai ala tokoh-tokoh psikopat.

"Rasakan ini!" seru pelayan yang ngangkat kursi, langsung ngelempar kursinya ke arah Kisedai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul di ambang pintu, dengan kecepatan dewa tentu saja.

"Matilah bocah sialan!" seru pelayan yang megang meja, sama seperti temannya langsung melempar mejanya ke arah Kisedai dengan kecepatan yang gak kalah dewanya.

Kisedai yang sudah bersiap-siap lari dari tempat itu, menyempatkan diri melihat ke belakang. Meski perbuatan mereka itu malah mengakibatkan mereka seketika membatu.

Wusss…! Kursi besi dan meja baja sedang terbang ke arah Kisedai.(Readers : Perasaan kecepatannya dewa, deh. Kok lama amat nyampenya? | Author : Dapur itu tuh luasnya seluas lapangan sepak bola, jadi butuh waktu agak lama buat kursi sama meja itu nyampe ke Kisedai. #buat tanda piece | Readers : What? Itu beneran dapur apa lapangan!? Kalo buat setting tuh yang bener dikit napa! | Author : *cuman bisa nyengir gaje doang* )

"Minna, kita harus lari," ujar Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dia sepertinya gak panic atau hal semacamnya. (Saya aja gak tahu, kok bisa-bisanya di Kuro-chan masih bisa tenang adem ayem, walau situasi mereka sudah berada di ambang kelemparan #loh)

Now loading….

Otak Kisedai masih memproses kata-kata Kuroko dan keadaan yang sedang mereka alami saat ini.

50%

Mereka sudah bisa menangkap keadaan mereka saat ini. "Kami bakalan mati kalau sampai kena kursi sama meja abnormal itu," gumam Kisedai dalam hati.

70%

"Tadi Kuroko ngomong apaan? Lari?"

95%

"Oh, ya. Lari! Tapi, lari dari apa?"

99%

"Baru inget! Kita harus lari sebelum kena kursi sama meja terbang itu!"

100%

Nah, barulah mereka bisa secara lengkap mengerti akan situasi yang sepertinya sangat abnormal itu sekarang.

"LARIII!" Kisedai langsung lari dari sana sambil teriak-teriak ala tokoh-tokoh anime yang dikejar-kejar monster.

Tepat saat Kisedai baru lari sekitar 5 langkah, kursi dan meja yang terbang tadi telah mendarat dengan mulus persis di tempat tadi Kisedai berdiri.

Kisedai yang masih dalam pelariannya sempat-sempatnya menoleh ke belakang. "Syukur Alhamdulillah, untung kita udah lari," batin kelimanya.

"Woi! Balik sini! Jangan kabur!" seru kedua pelayan nista tadi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu belakang –pintu masuk dan keluar Kisedai.

Terlihat di depan mereka, sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia yang mirip Kisedai. Menoleh ke kiri, gak ada. Ke kanan, tetep gak ada.

"Wah, cepet amat kaburnya," gumam pelayan yang bersurai pendek.

"Mereka emang kelihatan atletis,sih. Kecuali yang badannya paling kecil," sahut pelayan yang lain.

"Yah, kalau udah kabur, gimana lagi. Biarin aja, toh barang-barang kita selamat semua," pelayan yang tadi ngelempar kursi hanya bisa mnghel napas.

"Iya, kita masuk aja, deh. Kalau pekerjaan kita gak segera diselesein, nanti gaji kita bisa dipotong. Atau parahnya, kita gak bakalan dapet THR," sang pelayan yang ngelempar meja tadi sedikit merinding.

"Setuju," balas pelayan sang pelempar kursi sadis. Orang di sebelahnya mengangguk, kemudian menutup pintu setelah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dapur itu.

Srek! Srek!

Terdengar bunyi semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak, bukan berarti ada hantunya. Karena ternyata, dari semak-semak di depan pintu belakang Warung Unlimited itu segera muncul 5 orang pemuda yang rambutnya warna warni.

"Fuh, hampir saja, kita mati di sini," ujar Aomine dengan sok coolnya, menyeka keringat yang sebenarnya gak ada di sekitar di keningnya.

"Iya, untung Kuroko tadi nyadarin kita," sahut Midorima, pura-pura ngos-ngosan.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Kuroko malah berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan beneran.

"Kuro-chin, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko.

Kuroko cuman bisa ngangguk.

"Gue heran, pelayan di warung itu pada sadis-sadis semua atau emang mereka disuruh gitu? Dari tadi kita hampir mati terus," gumam Aomine, sok mikir.

"Entahlah," MIdorima gak mau ambil pusing, tak lupa dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

"Ano, teman-teman," Kise yang dari tadi diem aja, akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Apa?" sahut Kisedai dengan aura mencekam, kecuali Kuroko yang masih ngos-ngosan, berhasil membuat Kise merinding sejenak.

"Itu, ini kan sudah 09.55. Jadi—," Kise menelan ludah sedikit,"Sebaiknya ki-kita segera kembali ke se-sekolah sekarang," entah kenapa Kise jadi agak gelagapan.

Oh, ternyata karena Kisedai lain sudah memasang death glare paling menakutkan mereka.

Hening….

Loading again…..

25%

30%

50%

70%

90%

100%

"Bener juga! 5 menit lagi Akashi dateng!" teriak Kisedai –minus Kise dan Kuroko. Mereka bertiga langsung ngacir menuju gym sekolah mereka. Meninggalkan Kise dan Kuroko yang masih melongo.

"Woi! Temen-temen! Tunggu!" seru Kise, hendak berlari mengejar Kisedai. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia merasa kalau ujung bajunya ditarik seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kise-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Kuroko dengan muka melas tingkat dewa. Ditambah dengan nada yang sangat menyayat hati, permintaan Kuroko langsung membuat Kise seketika takluk.

"Kau bisa berlari tidak?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko yang masih masang tampang melas.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Kuroko, mempererat pegangan tangannya pada ujung baju Kise.

"Kugendong saja, ya," ujar Kise yang sudah kelewat takluk dengan muka melas Kuroko.

"Gak apa-apa, nih? Kalau Kise-kun kecapekan nanti gimana?" tanya Kuroko, belum melepas raut wajahnya yang sangat melas sekali itu.

"Gak apa-apa, aku kuat, kok," balas Kise, tersenyum sangat manis –yang bisa membuat fans-fansnya klepek-klepek.

Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk. Kise segera berjongkok di depan Kuroko, membelakanginya. Kuroko yang sudah pasrah, segera mendekati Kise dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda blonde itu. Kise yang merasa Kuroko sudah siap, perlahan-lahan berdiri, melingkarkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di lutut belakang Kuroko.

"Kau sudah siap, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise, mengeratkan tangannya pada kaki Kuroko.

"Un," sahut Kuroko, memeluk leher Kise lebih erat.

"Yosh, ikou!" seru Kise, seketika melesat berlari searah dengan ketiga teammate-nya yang sudah sejak tadi pergi.

Kise terus berlari menuju sekolahnya, tidak peduli Kuroko yang terus memintanya untuk tidak berlari terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

.

Dan— pada akhirnya, Plan A dan Plan B Kise gak ada yang berhasil. Terus, apa rencananya cuman ini, doang? Gak mungkinlah.. Masih ada lagi kok.. Tunggu aja di next chapter.. XD

Jaa ne~ *tebar kertas ulangan harian

* * *

**Blablabla-nya yang biasanya di sini masih tetep sama kayak kemarin, jadi gak perlu ditulis kan.. ;)**

**Udah itu aja, see you in the next chapter..**

**Salam,**

**Yurisa Iru**


	5. Chapter 4 : Plan C That Fail

**Disclaimer dan lain-lain masih sama seperti di chapter kemarin.**

**Note : Yatta! Akhirnya update juga! Setelah sekian lama hiatus.. Plan C dan Plan D rencana mau digabung, tapi gak jadi karena kebanyakan..  
Diusahakan chapter besok updatenya lebih cepet..**

* * *

**Buka Puasa Bersama**

**Chapter 4 : Plan C That Fail**

**By : Yurisa Iru**

**.**

**.**

**Plan C : Culik pelayan tukang masak di Warung Unlimited**

Srek! (bunyi pintu reyot gym Teikou yang dibuka)

"Hosh.. Hosh…" terdengar suara ngos-ngosan dari orang yang baru membuka pintu tak layak pakai itu.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

DEG!  
Detak jantungnya yang semula hampir normal kembali, tiba-tiba langsung melonjak naik –kecepatannya. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah karena pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda yang sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

—siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kapten tercinta (baca : ternista), Akashi.

"Ryota, jawab pertanyaanku."

Sang kapten bersurai merah itu menatap Kise –yang baru datang– tajam. Sementara, tiga orang lain yang memang sudah ada di ruangan lumayan luas itu menahan cekikikan tapi iba mereka.

"RYOTA."

Akashi memanggilnya lagi, kali ini gunting kesayangannya (baca : nistanya) sudah ada ditangannya.

"I-itu, tadi—," belum sempat Kise menjawab, Kuroko yang masih ada digendongannya menyela.

"Ini kesalahanku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersentak, dia baru menyadari kalau ada Kuroko yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu atau punggung (Author gak tahu) Kise.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Tadi, waktu kami lari-lari di taman sebelah tiba-tiba aku pingsan. Karena sudah hampir jam 10, jadi Kise-kun menggendongku ke sini. Makanya, kami telat sebab Kise-kun sendiri juga capek," terang Kuroko lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Sontak, Kisedai yang minus Kuroko merinding. Mereka merasa ada 'sesuatu' di ruangan yang didominasi warna coklat itu.

"Aku tidak kesurupan, teman-teman," Kuroko angkat bicara, seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan kelima anggota Kisedai itu.

'Kuroko/Tetsuya semakin mirip dengan Akashi/ku,' batin Kisedai minus Kuroko plus Akashi.

"O-oh, begitu. Kalau begitu kumaafkan," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Kisedai lain melongo.

'Cuman gitu doang?'

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mengeluarkan lagi senyumnya yang samar-samar tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Akashi menahan amarahnya.

'Kawaii,' batin sang kapten baik hati (nista).

"Ka-kalau begitu, segera kita mulai saja latihannya," titah Akashi, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko yang dari tadi menatapnya.

'Wah, beneran ada 'sesuatu', nih,' batin Kisedai selain dua orang yang tinggi badannya sedikit (baca : jauh) lebih pendek.

Skip, setelah latihan…

"Oi, Kise! Rencana lo yang selanjutnya udah kan?" tanya Aomine pada Kise yang berdiri di depan lokernya.

Well, Kisedai saat ini masih ada di ruang ganti. Akashi sudah pulang karena lagi-lagi sudah dijemput.

"Gue tadi nyuruh orang kepercayaan gue. Nanti kita dihubungi, kok," jawab Kise.

"Memangnya rencana Kise-kun yang selanjutnya itu apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

Kisedai lainnya terdiam. Entah merenung atau malah tidur, Author gak tahu.

"Kuroko, tadi kau mendengarkan tidak, sih, waktu Kise menjelaskan semua rencananya?" tanya Midorima kemudian, mewakili teman-temannya yang masih terdiam kayak batu.

"Gak, aku cuman denger sampai yang Plan B, yang seterusnya aku gak ngedengerin, soalnya aku lagi mikirin vanilla milkshake."

Oh…

Gitu, toh…

Ya, ya, ternyata begitu…

Cih, nih anak kelewat polos atau bodoh sih!?

Batin Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara menjerit. Pengennya ngebentak Kuroko yang menjawab pertanyaan Midorima dengan wajah dan nada tidak berdosa itu.

Tapi, apa daya…

Mereka sedang berpuasa…

Kalau membentak orang innocent macam Kuroko, pahala mereka bisa dalam kondisi berbahaya…

Hah…

"Begini, Kurokocchi. Rencanaku yang selanjutnya itu… Em, gimana bilangnya ya," Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sudah pasti gak ada apa-apanya.

Model terkenal ini menoleh pada Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang ruangan itu yang persis di belakang Kuroko.

Bukannya membantu memberi solusi, ketiga pemuda tinggi yang sedang duduk itu malah mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan 'Ganbatte, Kise Ryota! Kami akan terus mendukungmu!'.

Kise menangis dalam hati, 'Bantu dikit napa! Jangan cuman masang spanduk gak guna itu!'

"Ehem! Jadi, begini. Rencanaku adalah—," Kise berhenti sejenak, menatap ragu Kuroko yang membalas menatap datar padanya.

Menghela napas sebentar, "—Me-menculik pe-pelayan yang ada di dapur Warung Unlimited waktu itu."

Kise memejamkan matanya, gak berani natap Kuroko yang ekspresinya gak berubah sama sekali. Ketiga cowok yang lagi duduk juga menutup muka mereka dengan spanduk yang sedari tadi belum dibuang.

Hening beberapa detik, atau mungkin sudah beberapa menit. Aomine sampai ketiduran, Midorima tetap stay cool, Murasakibara meracau tak jelas, sedang Kise masih bertahan dalam posisi berdiri-tutup matanya.

"Souka," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat empat pasang mata yang ada di sana seketika menatapnya.

Kuroko kembali diam, dia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dia membuka ponselnya, lalu bermain entah apa Author gak tahu pasti. (Author harap Kuro-chan lagi main Els***d.. :D | Readers : Setahu kami, Els***d gak bisa dimainin di ponsel.. -_- | Author : Bisa, kok. Kalau ponselnya dimodif, tapi ane gak tahu gimana caranya. Huahaha! XD | Readers : Nih Author, mulai gila..)

"Eh, Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba. Kise terlonjak kaget –sampai hampir melompat.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa Kise-kun menculik pelayan-pelayan kemarin?"

Kise facepalm. Kenapa sih, Kurokocchi-nya harus bertanya hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan kembali pada orang innocent –Kuroko!? Bikin Kise pusing atau malah sudah frustasi.

"Yah, kalau gak ada yang masak kan berarti pesanannya gak akan dateng kan?" Kise berusaha keras untuk menjelaskan pada Kuroko walau harus menggunakan otaknya yang pas-pasan itu.

"Tapi, pelayan di sana kan banyak. Kalau hanya dua pelayan kemarin, pelayan yang lain bisa menggantikan mereka kan?"

SKAKMAT! Kuroko bener, tuh!

"I, iya, sih. Tapi, kan, mereka berdua sudah bilang kalau yang masak itu mereka berdua," bantah Kise.

"Gak ada gunanya menculik 2 orang, kalau di sana ada ratusan pelayan," Kuroko seakan menantang Kise.

"Mou ii, tidak usah dibahas lagi! Aku sudah terlanjur menyuruh kenalanku untuk menculik mereka!" teriak Kise tepat di depan wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko diam, tapi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ku-kurokocchi?" panggil Kise ragu-ragu.

"Kise-kun jahat!" teriak Kuroko yang sudah meneteskan air matanya, lalu berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Kise hendak mencegah, tapi ditahan Aomine. "Sudahlah, biarkan dia pergi. Kan ini salah lo, ngapain juga ngebentak Tetsu."

"Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu," Kise merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

DUAK!

Ada seseorang yang menendang Kise hingga jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya ke dalam loker yang ikut hancur sampai tidak berbentuk.

"Mi-midori… macchi…" ucap Kise yang hampir mati itu. Ternyata, yang nendang Kise adalah sang shooter kebanggaan Teikou, Midorima.

"Kise! Lo udah ngebuat Kuroko nangis dan sekarang lo ikut nangis juga cuman gara-gara ucapan Aomine!?" teriak cowok berambut rumput itu penuh emosi. "Lo gak punya rasa malu apa!?"

"A-aku—,"

DUAK!

Kise belum sempat menjawab, eh, malah ditendang Midorima lagi.

"Lo harus tanggung jawab!" Midorima terus menendang Kise tanpa ampun.

'Midorima kalau marah menakutkan,' batin Aomine dan Murasakibara yang hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan kekerasan itu.

Srek!

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampakan sesosok pemuda berambut icy blue yang menangis tadi.

"Tetsu? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Kuroko.

"Un," Kuroko mengangguk. Dia berjalan mendekati Aomine, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ku-kurokocchi, a-aku minta maaf," ujar Kise yang masih berada di bawah kaki Midorima. Tampangnya saat ini sungguh tidak mencerminkan kalau dia adalah seorang model. Lebih tepatnya, hancur.

"Ya, sudah kumaafkan, kok," balas Kuroko dengan nada dan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Kise menghela napas lega. Midorima juga sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Uh, Ki-Kise, orang suruhan lo itu gimana?" tanya Aomine memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta gara-gara Kuroko yang innocent –menurut Author, terserah kalau Readers gak setuju.

"Mu-mungkin, sebentar lagi," Kise gelagapan kayak Aomine. (Kok dari tadi gelagapan terus ya.. | Readers : Entah, kita-kita gak mau nanggepin ocehan lo lagi, Author. | Author : Kok gitu? Huwaa~ | Readers : *nimpuk Author pake naskah cerita yang baru setengah jadi* )

Kring! Kring!

'Wah, panjang umur nih orang yang nelpon,' batin Kisedai, begitu mendengar kalau yang berbunyi barusan adalah ponselnya Kise. Kabar baiknya, yang menelpon itu adalah orang suruhan Kise yang tadi kita bicarakan.

KLIK!

Kise mengangkat ponselnya yang sudah berdering tidak jelas itu.

"Ya, halo?"

"Ki-Kise, kami tidak bisa melakukannya," ujar seseorang yang menelpon Kise itu.

"Hah?" Kise tampak terkejut sampai teriak dengan lebaynya.

"Kami tidak berhasil menculik pelayan-pelayan yang lo sebutin."

"Kok bisa? Kan seharusnya mudah, tuh. Cuman 2 orang."

"Justru karena itu."

"Apaan?"

"Mereka berdua ternyata sadis dan nista banget! Kami semua hampir mati kena timpuk meja sama kursi terbang !"

"Oh, gitu, ya," Kise terdiam sebentar. 'Kok rasanya déjà vu ya," batin Kise mengeluarkan aura suram yang entah karena apa. " Terus, nasib kalian gimana?"

"Saat ini kami sedang dipaksa membantu mereka berdua memasak."

"Apa?"

"Katanya untuk mengganti meja dan kursi yang hancur karena kami menghindar dari serangan mereka."

"Wakatta, ganbatte yo!"

KLIK!

Kise mematikan ponselnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di kepalanya.

"Ki-Kise? Gi-gimana?" tanya Aomine gugup, menatap Kise dengan pandangan penasaran. Midorima dan Murasakibara juga memandang Kise dengan tatapan yang sama. Kuroko seperti biasa hanya memberi tatapan datar sedatar tembok.

Hanya keheningan yang diberikan Kise. Keempat temannya masih memandangnya dengan instens.

"Gagal."

"Huh?"

"Gagal."

"Hah?"

"Gagal."

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Kise diam lagi. Dia berbalik menatap teman-temannya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"SUDAH KUBILANG GAGAL!" lalu dihembuskan bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang membahana sampai 3 kilometer dari sana.

Seketika Kisedai lain tuli mendadak, bahkan Kuroko pingsan –lagi.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Kise terengah-engah. Mungkin karena berteriak terlalu keras.

"Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi secara pelan-pelan, Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko yang baru sadar karena dibangunkan Murasakibara dengan penuh 'cinta'.

Kise pun menceritakan semua yang dikatakan orang yang menelponnya tadi sambil sesenggukan.

"Oh, jadi gitu, toh," Aomine manggut-manggut.

"Intinya gagal," ucap Midorima, membenarkan kacamatanya yang dari tadi melorot terus.

"Kasihan," Murasakibara yang kebagian sedikit dialog akhirnya angkat bicara.

"…" Kuroko diem aja.

"Begitulah," Kise semakin muram. "Jadi, kita terpaksa pakai Plan D."

"Sebelum itu, bisa kalian jelaskan 'Plan D' itu apaan?" cerocos Kuroko.

"Seseorang tolong jelaskan pada Kurokocchi. Aku mau merana dulu," ujar Kise kemudian berjongkok di pojokkan sembari merapalkan sesuatu yagn tidak pantas didengar anak kecil.

Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sweatdrop plus facepalm berjamaah. Kuroko hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tapi cuman 3 kali doang.

"Ne, ne, jadi siapa yang mau menjelaskannya?" tanya Kuroko kemudian, sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Aomine layaknya anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan sama ayahnya.

"Lo aja Ahomine," ujar Midorima, menepuk pundak kanan Aomine dari belakang.

"Iya, Ahomine-chin aja," Murasakibara mendukung sang shotter, menepuk pundak Aomine yang sebelah kiri, dan dari belakang juga.

Aomine merasa terdesak. Apalagi Kuroko memandangnya penuh harap dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Awkward banget….

"Wakatta," Aomine pun pasrah dan hanya bisa bermuka madesu.

Nah, Plan D-nya Kise apaan yah? Sepertinya ini adalah rencananya yang terakhir, bisa dilihat dari sikap Kise yang sudah putus asa tingkat menara Eiffel (bener gak tulisannya?). Kalau penasaran bisa dilihat di chapter selanjutnya… :D

.

.

.

.

.

**Beneran, loh! Ini tuh bersambung. Saya gak bohong.. Sumpah! ( '3')/**

**Jaa ne~ *tebar buku tulis bekas jaman SD**

* * *

**Segala sesuatu yang ada di sini masih sama seperti kemarin. Jadi, gak perlu ditulis lagi.**

**Salam,**

**Yurisa Iru**


	6. Chapter 5 : The Final Day

**Disclaimer dll. masih sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Note : Balasan review sudah bisa dilihat dari hasil chapter-chapter yang sudah saya publikasikan. Satu balasan review khusus, untuk (maaf, saya lupa siapa, kalau gak salah Author juga) :**

**Yang biasanya meng-**_**italic**_**-kan bahasa asing adalah teman saya sesama Author di sini. Karena saya tidak begitu tahu kata-kata apa saja yang perlu di-**_**italic**_**. Mulai chapter 4 sampai chapter ini, saya belum meminta teman saya itu untuk mem-beta reader fanfic ini. Jadi, semua murni buatan saya kecuali yang chapter 3. Bisa dilihat perbedaannya, kok..**

**Itu saja, saya hanya bisa bilang : Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini! *bows ('/\') **

"Hei, yakin kita bakalan ngelakuin ini?"

"Iya, mau gimana lagi-ssu."

"Meski gue suka makan, kalau yang kayak gini gue ogah."

"Sudahlah, pasrah saja."

"Berdoa saja semoga kita diterima di sisi-Nya."

"KAU PIKIR KITA INI MAU MATI, HAH!?"

.

.

**Buka Puasa Bersama**

**Chapter 5 : The Final Day**

**By : Yurisa Iru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plan D : (Dirahasiakan dulu, biar jadi kejutan… Wkwkwkwk :p)**

"Selamat datang," ujar seorang pelayan di belakang kasir minimarket itu begitu pintu otomatisnya terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang berambut merah.

Sosok berambut merah itu melangkah memasuki minimarket bertuliskan 'Andomaret' (namanya maksa) dengan sok angkuhnya.

"Cih, ngapain sih Kaa-san pake nyuruh-nyuruh beli sabun colek segala," pemuda yang memakai setelan casual itu terdengar sedang mengeluh kesal.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir kembali setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut begitu matanya menangkap sosok 2 orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ryota? Tetsuya? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya pada 2 orang di depan kasir itu.

Kedua orang itu terlihat salah tingkah, "Ng-nggak kok, nggak ada apa-apa," sahut yang bersurai kuning, alias Kise. Yang berambut biru alias Kuroko mengiyakan.

"Bohong," balas pemuda merah itu, alias Akashi.

"Kami gak bohong kok, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko tetap memandang Akashi dengan datar. "Kami hanya membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan kok."

Akashi diam. Dia melirik ke meja kasir. Benar kata Kuroko, di sana ada banyak makanan dan minuman ringan yang sering dilihatnya dibeli Murasakibara.

"Kali ini aku percaya," ucapnya, sembari menyodorkan sabun colek yang diambilnya tadi pada sang kasir.

"Tapi, kalau kalian terbukti berbohong padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk 'menghukum' kalian," lanjutnya, menerima kembalian dari sang kasir setelah dia membayar.

Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu otomatis. Sebelum pintu itu terbuka, dia berbalik ke belakang. "Tetsuya, untuk yang kemarin itu—," Akashi menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Kuroko, seakan mengerti apa yang akan Akashi katakan.

Akashi berbalik lagi, lalu segera keluar dari minimarket itu.

"Ano, mas?" panggil sang kasir pada dua orang beda warna rambut yang masih menatap kepergian Akashi.

"Ya?" sahut Kise.

"Mas-mas yakin mau membeli ini semua?" tanya penjaga kasir itu dengan raut wajah heran tapi disertai senyuman.

"He'eh, yakin 100 persen," balas Kise mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, ini kan—," sebelum pelayan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kise menyela.

"Sudahlah, mbak. Hitung aja semuanya. Saya punya uang kok."

"Iya, saya tahu kalau mas punya uang. Masalahnya itu—,"

"Bilang aja semuanya jadi berapa!" bentak Kise, mulai emosi.

"Ya udah, deh. Tapi, kalau terjadi apa-apa sama kalian, minimarket ini gak akan tanggung jawab, lho," si penjaga kasir akhirnya menyerah setelah menerima bentakan penuh 'kasih' dari Kise. Dibalas anggukan cepat dari sang model kuning itu.

"Ini uangnya mbak," ujar Kise, menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada mbak-mbak kasir itu.

"Dan ini kembaliannya," balas sang kasir, memberi sejumlah uang sebagai kembalian pada Kise dan beberapa permen sebagai pengganti uang receh.

"Ayo, Kurokocchi," ajak Kise pada Kuroko yang dari tadi diem aja. Kise pun berjalan menuju pintu sambil menenteng 2 tas kresek berisi makanan dan minuman ringan yang baru dibelinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kuroko pada penjaga kasir tadi sebelum ikut menenteng 2 tas kresek di kedua tangannya. Kemudian, menyusul Kise yang ternyata sudah ada 10 meter di luar minimarket yang oh-very-very-clean itu.

Sedangkan, penjaga kasir bersurai hitam pendek itu hanya bisa menghela napas, "Anak-anak jaman sekarang emang aneh-aneh semua. Masa' makanan sama minuman basi dibeli? Mereka mau bunuh diri, ya? Atau, mau meracuni teman mereka? Masa bodo, ah."

**Rumah Kise…**

"Sebelum dibagi, gue mau nanya," ujar Aomine dengan menggebrak meja.

Meja? Oh, ya. Kisedai yang pastinya tanpa sang kapten tercinta (ternista) sedang berkumpul di rumah sang model terkenal, Kise. Kebetulan, di kamar Kise itu ada meja bundar yang muncul di chapter entah-yang-keberapa-saya-lupa.

"Tanya apa, Ahomine?" balas Midorima, tampaknya dia sedang menyukai panggilan 'sayang'-nya untuk Aomine.

"Gini, gue mau konfirmasi sekali lagi," cowok biru gelap ini menelan ludahnya sedikit, "Yakin nih, bakal ngelakuin ini?"

"Yakin, seyakin-yakinnya gue meluk Kurokocchi," Kise mengangguk-ngangguk mantap. Tapi, sayangnya cowok rambutnya kuning ini mendapat pelukan –eh, pukulan 'mesra' dari Kuroko.

"Serius, Kise-kun," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya Kuroko. (**Readers **: Dari mana lo tahu kalau mulutnya Kuroko kecil? | **Author **: Ya tahulah, saya pernah ngukur.. :p |** Readers **: Kapan? | **Author** : Kapan ya? Pokoknya 'waktu itu' lah. | **Readers** : Ya makanya, kapan? | **Author **: Saya gak bisa bilang. | **Readers** : Hah~ Ya udah, deh.. | **Author** : Pokoknya waktu saya dan Kuro-chan berduaan, trus Kuro-chan lagi tidur. | **Readers** : Nah, itu dijawab! | **Author** : Eh, iya, toh.. #pura-pura kaget | **Readers** : *facepalm*)

Kise hanya bisa merana untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena nasibnya yang benar-benar buruk hari ini. Yah, maksudnya nasib dipeluk-peluk –salah lagi, maksudnya dipukul-pukul dengan penuh 'cinta' oleh dua orang teammate-nya.

"Langsung bagi aja," ujar Murasakibara yang dari tadi perannya sedikit. Matanya sudah menatap horror bungkusan-bungkusan warna-warni di meja bundar di depannya itu. Biasanya, dia akan langsung memakan dengan ganas bungkusan-bungkusan yang belakangan diketahui sebagai makanan ringan yang dibeli Kise dan Kuroko tadi. Tapi, entah kenapa, kali ini justru dia terlihat—

—takut, mungkin? (**Readers** : Impossible! Gak mungkin! | **Author** : Diem aja, kalian! Jadi pembaca tuh, gak usah protes.. -_-)

"Oke, kita langsung bagi," ujar Kise yang sudah selesai merana. "Ini bagian Aominecchi, ini Midorimacchi, ini Murasakibaracchi, ini buat Kurokocchi, dan ini buat gue," gumam Kise entah pada siapa sembari membagikan bungkusan-bungkusan makanan —yang isinya mencurigakan—tadi pada teman-temannya.

"Kalian udah ngerti kan, apa yang mesti kita lakuin?" tanya Kise, sekedar memastikan saja. Jikalau ada seseorang di antara mereka yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya tadi yang entah-kapan-itu. Contohnya waktu Kuroko bertanya tentang Plan C dan Plan D-nya.

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang duduk di sekitar meja itu. Wah, ada yang ngangkat tangannya. Siapa ya?

Ternyata…

Oh, ternyata…

Dia, toh…

Ya, ya, ternyata dia…

Sumpah! Napa harus dia lagi!

"Kurokocchi?" panggil Kise bingung pada orang yang sedang mengangkat tangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurokocchi-nya.

"Ya?" sahut Kuroko, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit –bukan berarti lehernya lagi sakit.

"Kau mau tanya lagi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kise membuat muka ter-madesunya. Kacamata Midorima retak. Murasakibara mengangakan mulutnya. Aomine sudah jatuh dengan posisi kaki ke atas di tempatnya duduk. **Author** facepalm. Sungguh, 'moment' yang amat sangat tidak elit sekali.

"Gini, Kurokocchi, ehem!" Kise berdehem dulu, kebiasaan Kise (sebenarnya **Author**). "LO TADI DENGER GAK SIH, GUE BILANG APAAN!?"

Kuroko hendak menjawab, "A-ano, Kise-kun—,"

Tapi, disela Kise, "GAK USAH BIKIN ALASAN MACEM-MACEM! PASTI LO MAU NJAWAB 'Tadi aku lagi mikirin vanilla milkshake' ATAU APALAH ITU!"

"Kise-kun—,"

"SEKARANG LO DENGERIN BAIK-BAIK! PLAN D GUE ITU ADALAH KITA SEMUA MEMAKAN MAKANAN BASI DAN MINUM MINUMAN BASI SUPAYA KITA BESOK DIARE, JADI KITA DIIJININ PULANG CEPET SAMA AKASHICCHI! KALAU KITA PULANG CEPAT, KITA BISA NGEHINDAR DARI ACARA BUKA PUASA SAMA 'NERAKA' BUATANNYA AKASHICCHI!" bentak Kise penuh penekanan yang sangat menekan (?) di setiap katanya.

Kuroko diam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi, Kurokocchi, kau sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Kise dengan senyum kemenangan semenang-menangnya (?). Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana kondisi wajah Kuroko sekarang.

"Hiks.. Hiks," bukannya jawaban dengan kata-kata, kali ini justru terdengar isakan kecil. Entah kenapa semua orang di sana, **Author **dan mungkin **Readers**, merasa déjà vu dengan adegan ini.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Ki-kise—kun—,"

"Ya? Apa?"

"A—aku bukan—,"

"Bukan apa?"

"Bu—bukan ma—mau—,"

"Bukan mau?"

"Ma—mau ta—tanya tentang itu."

"Lalu? Kau mau tanya apa?"

"A—aku ma—mau bi—bilang—,"

"Bilang apa?"

"AKU MAU PULANG SEKARANG! KEPALAKU SAKIT! RASANYA PUSING SEKALI! HUWAAA!"

—Dan ke-OOC-an Kuroko pun muncul…

"Eh, kau sakit beneran Tetsu!?" seru Aomine yang baru sadar setelah mendengar teriakan serta jerit tangis Kuroko barusan. Tangannya diarahkan ke dahi Kuroko. 'Wah, panas banget,' batinnya.

"I—iya, Aomine-kun… Hiks…" jawab Kuroko sambil terisak.

"Woi, Kise!" seru Midorima. Dia sudah bangkit-berdiri. Kise yang merasa tidak bersalah pun menoleh ke arah shooter andalan tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Lo itu! Tadi udah ngebuat Kuroko nangis dan sekarang lo ngulangin perbuatan tidak terpuji lo itu lagi!" bentak Midorima.

"Eh? Apa maksud lo?"

"Cih!" tanpa ada peringatan apapun dan kata-kata gak guna lagi, Midorima—sekali lagi—menendang Kise dengan seluruh tenaga yang telah dia simpan selama tidur—ralat—selama dia diam tadi.

DUAK! SRUK! SREK! GEDUBRAK! (sound effect gak jelas selama proses 'penendangan Kise' oleh Midorima)

Intinya, Kise ditendang hingga menabrak lemarinya sendiri sampai baju-bajunya bertebaran di sana.

Sekali lagi, kita semua merasa déjà vu… Haduh… #**Author** geleng-geleng kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri (**Readers** : Ya iyalah ke kanan kiri! Kalau ke atas bawah namanya bukan geleng-geleng lagi! | **Author** : Iya, iya, gue tahu.. Loh, katanya udah gak mau nanggepin gue lagi.. | **Readers** : Kami gak bisa biarin lo ngetik hal-hal nyeleneh lagi. | **Author** : Oh, gitu toh…)

Oke, lupakan adegan 'pengajaran' ke Kise oleh Midorima, kita pindah ke Kuroko, Aomine dan Murasakibara saja…

"Kuro-chin gak apa-apa?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko. Tapi, secara diam-diam, dia mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Kuroko yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya—apa, ya, gak tahu.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil, "Aku mau pulang."

"Gimana kalau kuantar?" usul Aomine, dia terlihat khawatir.

"Kalau gak kuat jalan, kugendong saja," Murasakibara ikut-ikutan khawatir.

Kuroko pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kuroko sudah dalam posisi dipunggung—digendongan Murasakibara dan Aomine berdiri di samping mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Kise yang sudah kacau berantakan dikarenakan pemiliknya sendiri. Tak lupa, mereka membawa bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang tadi dibagi Kise.

Sedangkan, Midorima masih dengan khusyuknya, mengajar—menghajar Kise.

**Esoknya, hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu….**

Sekarang, Kisedai yang plus Momoi sedang berlatih sesuai kata kapten mereka, "Berlatih dulu, sebelum makan."

"Akashi! Gue ke kamar mandi dulu!" seru Ahomine—maaf, maksud saya—Aomine yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ya, sana pergi!" balas sang kapten yang dipanggil Aho—Aomine, a.k.a Akashi.

Cowok yang kulitnya bukan putih itu segera melesat pergi ke kamar mandi –toilet maksudnya— terdekat.

"Aka-chin, gue juga!" seru Murasakibara, walau wajahnya gak ada ekspresi yang seperti Aomine, tapi keringat dingin sudah mengucur dengan derasnya di sana.

"Ya!" balas Akashi, melirik sedikit ke anak buahnya yang tingginya minta sedekah—minta ampun—minta zakat—apalah terserah.

"Akashi! Gue juga mau ke WC!" kali ini Midorima. Kacamatanya sampai berembun saking banyaknya dia berkeringat. (**Readers** : Kalimatnya gak nyambung. | **Author** : Biarin.. Week~ :p)

Akashi menghela napas sejenak, "Pergi sono!" teriaknya.

"Akasahicchi!" tak lama terdengar suara cempreng yang tidak salah lagi, milik Kise. Wajahnya sudah penuh keringat, sungguh tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia seorang model tenar.

"PERGI!" teriak Akashi frustasi.

"Akashi-kun," panggil seseorang di belakang Akashi. Nah, yang ini baru panggilan normal (?).

"APA?" sahut Akashi dengan hawa-hawa horror-nya yang sudah menguar dengan horrornya (?).

"Aku—," Kuroko, yang memanggil Akashi barusan, menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. "Em, ano—,"

"CEPETAN, TETSUYA!" bentak Akashi, tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Walah, déjà vu lagi…

"Boleh aku istirahat? Sebentar saja," pinta Kuroko dengan muka melas yang muncul di chapter sebelum chapter ini.

Akashi diam. Hawa horror-nya mulai berkurang dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tangannya dibawa untuk menyentuh kening Kuroko.

"Hangat. Sejak kapan?" tanya Akashi datar sedatar ekspresinya Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya sejak kemarin," jawab Kuroko, menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. (Ya iyalah! Masa' ke atas!)

"Hah—Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Akashi mulai membelai rambut Kuroko yang mungkin halus nan lembut itu.

"Aku tidak ingin yang lain jadi repot."

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Nanti, kalau tambah parah, kuantar kau pulang."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Maaf, merepotkanmu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Dan—adegan AkaKuro pun berakhir. Ngomong-ngomong, Kisedai yang tadi teriak-teriak pada ke mana, ya?

Wah, ternyata setelah diadakan pengintaian(?) akhirnya diketahui bahwa mereka berempat sedang nongkrong di kamar mandi—toilet. Plan D yang Kise terangkan dengan membentak-bentak kemarin ternyata sudah dilaksanakan. Sungguh, Kisedai itu memang kumpulan orang-orang yang patut diberi applause—tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Bayangkan, rencana ngawur 'Makan Makanan Basi dan Minum Minuman Basi' Kise itu, benar-benar dilakukan oleh ketiga temannya. Tiga? Bukankah Kuroko juga ikut mengambil bungkusan-bungkusan makanan kemarin?

Jika ingin tahu, lihat saja kelanjutannya di bawah ini…

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, perut gue masih sakit," rintih Kise, membuka pintu toilet.

"Sama, gue juga," rintih Midorima, membuka pintu toilet di samping Kise berada.

"Gue apalagi," rintih Murasakibara yang membuka pintu toilet di samping Midorima.

"Salah siapa coba?" yang ini Aomine yang baru membuka pintu toilet di samping Murasakibara.

Sontak, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima menoleh ke arah Kise yang ada di toilet paling pojok. Kise yang merasa dipandangi, menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya.

"A—apa?"

Ketiga cowok tinggi itu hanya diam. Hanya memberi tatapan 'Ini semua salah lo' pada Kise.

"Iya, iya, gue ngerti. Ini semua salah gue. Maaf, dah."

Ketiga cowok hijau, biru, dan ungu itu masih diam.

"Gue bakal tanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa sama lo semua."

Ketiga cowok selain Kise itu menghela napas lega—entah karena apa.

"Oh, ya. Mending kita semua cepet-cepet balik ke gym. Kalau muka kita udah kelihatan lemes kayak gini, Akashicchi bakalan percaya," ajak Kise. Dia sudah mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi khusus cowok itu.

Ketiga cowok yang lain hanya bisa tetap diam dan mengikuti Kise, saking lemesnya habis *sensor*.

**Kembali ke gym….**

Di sana, terlihat Kuroko sedang berbaring di bangku panjang khusus pemain (**Author** gak tahu namanya) lebih tepatnya di pangkuan Momoi. Sedangkan, Akashi sedang duduk di samping—ujung kaki Kuroko.

SREK! (pintu reyot kembali terbuka)

"Udah selesai?" tanya Akashi sinis setelah mengetahui bahwa yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu adalah anak buahnya yang tadi sempat menghilang.

Keempat cowok—ngawur—itu mengangguk. Tak lupa memasang wajah melas nan lemes yang mungking 'tidak disengaja'.

"Kalian itu kenapa? Kok bisa ke toiletnya barengan, sih?" tanya Momoi yang tengah mengelus rambut Kuroko. (**Readers** : Dari tadi kok adegannya 'mengelus rambut Kuroko' terus, sih? | **Author** : Karena **Author **punya keinginan mengelus rambutnya Kuro-chan tapi gak kesampean. | **Readers** : Ya iyalah, gak bakal kesampean kali'! Tapi, alesan lo itu gak nyambung sama pertanyaan kami. | **Author **: Karena hanya itu jawaban yang ada di pikiran saya saat ini. | **Readers** : Ya udah, deh. Terserah lo. | **Author **: ….. 'Yosh.' #dalam hati)

"Kami semua diare," jawab Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Momoi setengah histeris.

"Yah, itu ada alasannya," jawab keempat cowok melas itu bersamaan lagi.

"Eh, Tetsu kenapa?" tanya Aomine yang baru menyadari bahwa di pangkuan Momoi ada Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun demam," jawab Momoi singkat.

"Oh, gitu. Padahal udah gue bilang tadi malem, kalau masih sakit gak usah berangkat aja. Eh, malah ngotot," keluh cowok biru gelap itu, membuat ekspresinya semakin nelangsa.

"Daiki."

"Y-ya?" sahut Aomine gugup, karena dia tahu yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Akashi.

"Kau bilang, tadi malam Tetsuya sudah sakit?"

"I—iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Apakah tadi malam kau bersama Tetsuya?"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kepala Aomine, "I—iya, tadi malam kami mengerjakan PR bersama," dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Jangan berbohong. Seingatku, tadi malam Tetsuya bersama Ryouta."

"Eh, maksudnya apa?" bisik Aomine pada Kise yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya. "Tadi malem, gue sama Kurokocchi ketemu Akashicchi di minimarket," balas Kise, berbisik juga. Aomine hanya membuat huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya.

"Daiki. Cepat jelaskan!" seru Akashi penuh amarah. Hawa-hawa horror mulai menguar kembali dari tubuhnya.

"I—itu—,"

"Kalian juga! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi kenapa kalian sampai bisa diare secara bersamaan!" Akashi berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil menunjuk Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang masih berdiri dengan lemesnya.

"Ta—tapi—,"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Jelaskan semuanya SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Baik," keempat cowok sengsara itu hanya bisa pasrah.

**Kita skip saja adegan penjelasan-penjelasan Kisedai yang pastinya kita sudah tahu. Langsung loncat saja…**

"Jadi, begitu. Aku mengerti," Akashi manggut-manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari anak buah-anak buahnya.

"Nah, Akashicchi, kalau kau sudah mengerti, boleh kami minta izin?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu, setengah takut, setengahnya lagi menahan diarenya.

"Izin apa?"

"Kami kan diare, jadi—,"

"Kalian mau izin pulang cepat, begitu?"

"I—iya."

Hening beberapa detik, atau mungkin menit…

"Tidak," ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Tidak—apa?" sahut Kise, masih takut.

"KALIAN TIDAK KUIZINKAN UNTUK PULANG LEBIH CEPAT!" teriak Akashi penuh penekanan di setiap hurufnya.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Serasa ada panah yang tiba-tiba menancap di jantung Kisedai minus Akashi dan Kuroko—yang lagi tidur. Jantung mereka serasa berhenti begitu mendengar teriakan Akashi barusan. Momoi malah sampai menutup telinganya—gak ada hubungannya.

"Anda yakin, Akashi-sama?" saking shock-nya, Kise sampai memanggil Akashi dengan kalimat yang sangat formal.

"Yakin, gak ada keraguan sama sekali. Dan juga, latihan kalian kutambah 5 kali lipat lagi," sahut Akashi kembali penuh wibawa (W.O.W.. XD)

"WHAT THE F**K!" seru empar Kisedai yang sedang duduk bersimpuh itu bebarengan dan sama kerasnya. Sampai meretakan kacamata Midorima dan sebagian kaca-kaca terdekat.

"Kalian itu kalau ngomong yang sopan," komentar Akashi yang sukses menutup telinganya tepat sebelum ada teriakan yang cetar membahana itu.

"Gak bisa diringanin dikit, Akashi!?" kali ini yang ngomong adalah Aomine, karena Kise masih terlalu shock untuk berbicara.

"Kalian pikir, dengan semua yang telah kalian lakukan selama 3 hari ini bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah, huh?" balas Akashi tanpa pengampunan. "Untung Tetsuya gak mengalami diare kayak kalian, cuman demam aja. Kalau Tetsuya sampai ikut diare, aku dan Momoi akan langsung membunuh kalian. Aku gak peduli walau ini masih bulan puasa," lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Momoi juga ikut menguarkan hawa-hawa horror.

"Tapi, kita ini lagi sakit, Akashi," Aomine memelaskan suara dan wajahnya.

"AKU GAK PEDULI. Sekali aku bilang, gak akan kutarik lagi," sahut Akashi dengan kejamnya.

"Tapi—,"

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG atau MATI!"

Seketika, Kisedai minus Kuroko plus Akashi membatu—shock. Jelas, karena yang berteriak dengan kelengkingan melebihi batas yang telah ditentukan pemerintah Teikou(?) barusan adalah milik—

—Momoi…

Momoi…

Momoi Satsuki…

HAH? #**Author** ikutan shock

"Momoi?" kali ini yang bersuara adalah Midorima, teman-temannya masih terlalu shock.

"DIAM! LANJUTKAN LATIHAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH PROTES!" teriak Momoi lebih melengking lagi. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 20.000 Hz.

"BAIK!" balas Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang baru sadar dari dunia ke-shock-an mereka. Mereka berempat segera berlari menuju posisi masing-masing dan melakukan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"KAU JUGA, AKASHI-KUN!" teriak Momoi pada Akashi yang masih shock.

Akashi sebetulnya masih shock, tapi karena gengsi, dia menyembunyikan ke-shock-annya dengan bersikap sok cool dan menjawab, "Iya, iya," dengan setenang-tenangnya. Dan dia pun juga segera menuju ke posisinya sendiri kemudian ikut berlatih bersama anak buahnya.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, waktu berbuka puasa…

Kelima anggota Kisedai saat ini tengah menyantap makanan buka puasa mereka tanpa nafsu—termasuk Murasakibara. Sedangkan, Momoi menyantap makanannya dengan hawa-hawa horror yang belum hilang dari tubuhnya. Kuroko sudah bangun, tapi mukanya masih ikut makan bersama teman-temannya.

Muka Kisedai bisa dibilang suram semua. Akashi dengan muka tersuramnya. Aomine dengan muka madesunya. Kise dengan muka memelas semelas-melasnya. Midorima dengan muka nelangsanya. Murasakibara dengan muka sengsaranya.

Bener-bener suram…

"Nah, hari ini latihannya sampai sini dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi!" seru Momoi dengan cerianya. Saat ini, mereka semua sudah selesai memakan makanan buka puasa masing-masing.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Kisedai roboh—jatuh satu persatu—termasuk Akashi. Sayangnya, dicuekin sama manager mereka.

"Dasar bodoh, lemah. Ini akibatnya kalau berani berbuat macam-macam sama Tetsu-kun," gumam Momoi dengan kejamnya, tidak peduli walau gumamannya itu tidak nyambung dengan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Nah, Tetsu-kun, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Momoi pada Kuroko yang masih duduk dengan minum es teh panas(?).

"Yang lain gimana?" tanya Kuroko menunjuk teman-temannya yang sudah tepar di lantai dengan bebasnya.

"Biarin aja, mereka bisa pulang sendiri nanti," jawab Momoi dengan ceria tapi kejam.

"Oh, ya udah kalau begitu," ucap Kuroko.

"Eh, Tetsu-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Tetsu-kun gak ikut diare? Bukannya Tetsu-kun ikut membawa pulang makanan dan minuman basi dari Kise-kun?"

"Iya, aku memang membawanya. Tapi, tadi pagi waktu sahur, bungkusannya udah hilang. Waktu tanya sama ibuku, katanya sudah dibuang bareng sampah-sampah yang lain. Jadi, gak jadi kumakan, deh."

"Oh, begitu," Momoi melanjutkan dalam hati, 'Ibu Kuroko memang peka banget!'

"Momoi-san, sepertinya aku tidak kuat berjalan," ucap Kuroko dengan muka melas no jutsu yang dia keluarkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu kugendong saja," sahut Momoi, langsung memposisikan punggungnya menghadap Kuroko. Persis di chapter 4 waktu Kise mau ngenggendong Kuroko.

"Makasih, Momoi-san. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Gak apa-apa. Demi Tetsu-kun, apa sih yang nggak~," balas Momoi dengan gombal no jutsu-nya.

Momoi pun melangkah meninggalkan gym sekolahnya dengan Kuroko di punggung—gendongannya. Serta, meninggalkan Kisedai yang masih tepar—atau mungkin pingsan di gym tempat latihan 'neraka' dilakukan.

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan gagalnya Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara untuk membatalkan acara 'Buka Puasa Bersama' yang direncanakan Akashi. Bahkan, Akashi juga ikut tumbang. Semua tumbang gara-gara Momoi yang hampir mengamuk. Yang selamat hanyalah Kuroko, walau dia sedang demam.

Esoknya, Momoi dan Kuroko mendapat bahwa Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan yang amat sangat yang mereka alami. Sama seperti tahun lalu. Bedanya, posisi Kuroko digantikan oleh Akashi.

Malang sekali nasib kalian, ya…

Sungguh ironis… Mungkin… (?)

.

.

.

.

**Dan—begitulah.. Cerita tentang buka puasa bersamanya Kisedai… Nasib mereka sungguh membuat saya merasa iba pada mereka.. Padahal gak.. :p**

**Sampai sini dulu cerita dari saya. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah me-review, me-follow, me-favo, dan lain-lain…**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, telah membantu saya selama saya membuat fanfic ini..**

**Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan… XD**

**Jaa ne~ *tebar kembang warna-warni**

**Completed**

**Salam,**

**Yurisa Iru**


End file.
